Hello, my love
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: Una pequeña niña depende de él, la hija de su corazón, la hija que Yuri Katsuki jamás pensó tener. Los dos huirán de un pasado amargo en busca de un presente un poco más amable para los dos sin saber que podrán volver a reconstruir aquella familia que perdieron al lado de un hombre de sonrisa luminosa en cuyos ojos azules se insinúa un futuro feliz y un hogar para compartir...
1. Father s eyes but mother s daughter

**HELLO, MY LOVE.**

"Mi táctica es  
mirarte  
aprender como sos  
quererte como sos

mi táctica es  
quedarme en tu recuerdo  
no sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto  
pero quedarme en vos

mi estrategia es  
en cambio  
más profunda y más  
simple  
mi estrategia es  
que un día cualquiera  
no sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto  
por fin me necesites" 

**Mario Benedetti, Táctica y estrategia (fragmentos).**

 **Capítulo 1. Father´s eyes but mother´s daughter.**

—Yuri, tienes que cuidarla. Tienes que salvarla, Yuri y tienes que perdonarme por haberte metido en esta situación.

El chico de los cabellos oscuros escuchaba su hermana con un dejo de desesperación. Ella era una mujer joven de no más de treinta años quien lo miraba con sus ojos marrones llenos de súplica y algo de vergüenza.

La mujer, cuyo nombre era Mari Katsuki, sostenía a una pequeña niña de un año entre sus brazos y se aferraba a ella con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Yuri, que era el nombre del joven que estaba de pie frente a la mujer y quien era su hermano menor, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza en su pecho. Estaba asustado.

Él estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a su hermana mayor después de aquel encuentro, él sabía que aquello era una despedida eterna y el joven, quien en ese entonces era apenas un recién graduado de la universidad, tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar. Sus padres le habían advertido que aquel intercambio tenía que ser rápido, pero Yuri se encontraba incapaz de hacer todo lo que esperaban que hiciera con la sangre fría que ameritaba una situación como aquella.

—¿Por qué no puedo llevarte conmigo también?— dijo Yuri con un hilo de voz apenas— ¿Por qué no podemos huir y escondernos los tres?

—Es peligroso, Yuri, es… si voy con ustedes, él nos perseguirá, él no nos dejará en paz. Yuri, tengo que pensar en mi hija ¿entiendes? Sé que estoy pidiéndote más de lo que cualquier hermana debería pero Yuri, te necesito. Por favor Yuri, Yua es todo lo que me importa, Yua tiene que vivir…

Yuri suspiró con cansancio y en ese instante las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de su hermana, algo que era totalmente extraño. Porque Yuri jamás había visto a su hermana mayor derrumbándose de aquel modo. Porque Mari no había llorado así desde que los dos eran niños.

Al mirarla así, Yuri quiso llorar también pero en lugar de eso, corrió a abrazarla. Porque aquello era injusto. Porque todo se había salido de control y ya nada podía arreglarlo y lo único que podían hacer era cometer la locura que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo.

—Yuri, tan pronto como todo suceda, tienes que tomar a Yua contigo y llevarla al lugar que mamá y papá han preparado para los dos. Será un lugar agradable, Yuri; Phichit Chulanont irá contigo así que no tendrás ningún problema para establecerte en ese lugar y empezar una nueva vida. Kenjirou Minami ya sabe que debe recibirte como directivo en el hotel de su familia, así que trabajarás ahí. Los papeles de adopción también están en regla, engañar a Sato no fue tan difícil, de modo que legalmente todo está en orden. Tú serás el padre de Yua ante los ojos del mundo entero ¿me entiendes? Y ella te amará como a su único padre. Tú y Yua tienen que ser felices Yuri, no creas que no sé que estoy pidiéndote que renuncies a muchos de tus sueños, sé que cometí errores imperdonables y que debes odiarme ahora…

—No Mari, jamás podría odiarte…

—Deberías, Yuri, deberías porque destruí mi vida y estoy pidiéndote que destruyas la tuya ahora y…

—Basta Mari, ya basta…—dijo el joven con tristeza—. No podemos hacer más, lo sé. Esto es lo único que puede funcionar y si tú quieres que sea así, entonces así será. Protegeré a Yua con mi vida, la llamaré hija mía y crecerá sana y feliz y cuando crezca y pueda entenderlo todo, le hablaré de ti…

—No, no le hables de mí— dijo la mujer con la mirada rota—. No le hables de la mujer que la abandonó, Yuri…

—Le hablaré de la mujer que lo sacrificó todo por ella— respondió Yuri con firmeza—. Ella sabrá de ti cuando pueda entenderlo todo, Mari.

—Yuri…

—Lamento que todo esto haya tenido que suceder, Mari pero estaré contigo hasta el final. Eso es lo que el nombre de Yua significa ¿no es así? Una conexión de amor. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, Mari, una parte de ti siempre estará viva en Yua y yo cuidaré de las dos con mi vida…

Los dos hermanos siguieron llorando juntos un rato más, hasta que el sonido del reloj de Yuri se dejó escuchar anunciando que el tiempo del último encuentro había llegado. Yuri se separó con desgana de su hermana y sacó de su portafolio un pequeño bolso en forma de caniche de felpa. Yuri puso el bolso en los brazos de su sobrina quien todo ese tiempo había permanecido dormida e intentó sonreírle a Mari por última vez.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Mari mirando al pequeño caniche café al que Yua se aferró en sueños.

—Un regalo, sabes que me gusta darle regalos…

—Serás un padre excelente, Yuri…

—Tengo que serlo, lo seré…—afirmó el muchacho—. Mari, perdóname por no poder haberte ayudado de otro forma, perdóname por no haber visto con claridad todo lo que estaba sucediendo a tu alrededor.

—Nadie podría prever algo así, Yuri y no era tu responsabilidad protegerme de todo. Lo hecho, hecho está hermano menor. Tenemos que mirar al futuro, Yuri, es hacia allá a donde Yua y tú irán así que… no tengas miedo ¿está bien? Estoy segura de que el universo recompensará de algún modo todos estos sacrificios que harás. Sé muy feliz, Yuri. Tú mereces solo felicidad porque tu corazón está lleno de amor y de valentía. No temas, Yuri, no temas…

Yuri intentó sonreír de nuevo y sin agregar nada más, intentando tatuar a fuego en sus pupilas la imagen de su hermana, se quedó quieto mirando a Mari por varios segundos antes de asentir y dar la media vuelta hacia la salida de la enorme mansión donde su hermana vivía desde hacía tres años atrás. Yuri atravesó los enormes portones de madera de la casa de quien era su cuñado sin demostrar su temor.

Él sabía que toda aquella gente que trabajaba para Sato lo observaba fijamente así que el joven se limitó a hacer lo que su padre le había aconsejado hacer: aparentar calma, mantenerse sereno y repetirse una y mil veces que todo aquello era la única forma de salvar a su familia de una tragedia mayor.

Así pues, Yuri salió a las tranquilas calles de Hasetsu, su pueblo natal en Japón sin mayor contratiempo y sin embargo, su corazón no dejó de estar intranquilo ni un solo instante.

Y su corazón no se tranquilizó hasta que, meses después de aquel último encuentro, la voz dolida de su madre le avisó por medio de una llamada telefónica que todo había terminado ya: Mari Katsuki había muerto en un aparatoso accidente de tráfico y su única hija, Yua, había sido declarada como desaparecida.

Y cuando Yurio Plisetsky, el fiel guardaespaldas de la familia apareció en su apartamento de Tokio con una pequeña niña de dos años en brazos, Yuri supo que el momento de desaparecer había llegado también para él.

—Tenemos el avión listo en el hangar, señor Katsuki— proclamó el rubio muchacho de ojos verdes quien era parte de la familia también debido al tiempo que su abuelo, Nikolai Plisetsky, había trabajado para la familia de Yuri como jefe de seguridad de todos los hoteles de los que la familia era dueña—. Su padre me pidió que no lo dejara empacar nada. Iremos a Estados Unidos con lo que tenemos encima y el señor Minami nos proveerá de todo lo necesario una vez estemos allá…

— ¿Nuestras identidades falsas no serán ningún problema?— preguntó Yuri mientras tomaba a su sobrina en sus brazos y elevaba una pequeña oración de agradecimiento a todos los dioses que se habían puesto de su lado para poder haber salvado a la niña antes de la tragedia.

—No señor, su nombre y el de su sobrina seguirán siendo los mismos para nuestro círculo íntimo. El trabajo que usted hará para el señor Minami no requiere que tengamos que exponerlo a usted con otro nombre así que no debe preocuparse. Además, Estados Unidos es un país muy grande, y la ciudad a la que iremos no es muy llamativa de cualquier modo. Podremos esconderlos a usted y a la pequeña de la mejor forma, además, yo estaré con los dos…

—Yurio, no tengo cómo pagarte por todo esto…— dijo Yuri con tanto agradecimiento en la mirada que el joven de los ojos verdes se sonrojó un poco.

—Es mi trabajo, señor…

—No, es más que eso— dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triste—. Y creo que debes dejar de llamarme señor. En el papel, no soy más un Katsuki así que… ¿puedo ser solo Yuri para ti a partir de hoy? Necesito sentir que viajo a lo desconocido con un amigo, Yurio. Fuimos amigos desde niños ¿no crees? Podemos seguir siéndolo sin que las normas de etiqueta se interpongan más…

—Como usted desee, señ… Yuri— dijo Yurio—. Anda, vamos. No podemos perder tiempo, no si queremos lograr que el vuelo despegue sin que el estúpido que se hace llamar tu cuñado empiece a sospechar que no estabas en el avión que sus hombres secuestraron…

— ¿Es tan poderoso como para hacer todo eso? ¿La existencia de una niña lo ha hecho enloquecer a tal grado?

—Está loco de poder, Yuri. Pero nos olvidaremos de él. Sé que será difícil pero lo olvidaremos todo. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, Yuri. Es mejor destruir las huellas de este pasado cruel y empezar a construir otro presente…

—Siempre has sido más sabio que yo, Yura…

—Por supuesto que sí…— dijo Yurio con una sonrisa triste— ¿Yua se ha despertado?

—Sí…—dijo Yuri sonriendo al tiempo que sentía que una daga se clavaba en su corazón al ver los ojos de su sobrina que eran iguales a los de Mari, iguales a los suyos propios. Pero no. A partir de ese día, esa niña ya no era solamente su sobrina—. Es mi hija ahora, Yura…

Yurio asintió con solemnidad a las palabras del pelinegro y sintió que todo el peso del destino caía sobre los hombros de aquel chico con el que él había jugado siendo niño, ese chico tranquilo y amable que siempre estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia felicidad por la de los demás.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del apartamento de Yuri por la puerta trasera del condominio, nadie los miró salir, nadie dio cuenta de que Yuri hubiera estado ahí aquel día.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de la muerte de los herederos de la fortuna Katsuki se regó como pólvora por todo Japón y alrededor del mundo. Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki, los padres de los dos y los abuelos de Yua recibieron las condolencias con lágrimas de auténtico dolor en sus ojos. Porque los dos sabían que solo Mari se había ido para siempre pero el adiós a Yuri dolía con la misma intensidad.

Sin embargo, Yua y Yuri estaban a salvo, estarían a salvo lejos de todos los problemas y la maldad de Sato. Todo estaría bien, eso era lo que los reconfortaba en aquel instante: que todo aquel embrollo sería un nuevo inicio para su hijo y su pequeña nieta de verdad. O al menos, aquello era lo único que podían esperar con toda el alma…

Yuri se sintió un poco intimidado al cruzar la sencilla reja blanca que daba la bienvenida a la pequeña construcción de la guardería en la que Yuri había decidido inscribir a Yua.

Aquella no había sido una decisión fácil, por supuesto, pero el joven Katsuki había pensado que quizá a su pequeña hija le hacía falta un poco de contacto con otros niños. Aquel verano, Yua había cumplido tres años, hacía ya más de un año también que ella y Yuri habían llegado a Detroit.

Al principio claro, adaptarse a una ciudad como aquella había sido difícil. La vida de Yuri se había convertido en un torbellino de responsabilidades que en lugar de volverlo loco, habían terminado por permitirle superar la tristeza quemante que emanaba de su corazón cuando había demasiado silencio a su alrededor y los recuerdos tristes comenzaban a acuchillar su alma.

Kenjirou Minami lo había recibido en su hotel con cariño y el trabajo que Yuri realizaba era cómodo y conocido, era un trabajo que no llamaba la atención por lo que nadie se había sentido especialmente atraído por su existencia en aquel lugar.

Yuri había pensado que el temor de ser perseguido se manifestaría en mil formas distintas pero no había sido así. Al parecer, él y Yua habían logrado desaparecer como era el deseo de Mari y Yuri agradecía todos los días que al menos aquel plan de su hermana hubiera salido bien.

El conocido aguijonazo de dolor atravesó el pecho de Yuri cuando el nombre de su hermana se formó dentro de su mente y el chico exhaló un suspiro algo dramático que llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes que iban a su lado: se trataba del formal Yurio Plisetsky, quien siempre estaba al lado suyo, y del alegre chico tailandés cuyo nombre era Phichit Chulanont y quien era el niñero de Yua desde que la pequeña había nacido.

Los tres caminaban el uno muy cerca del otro, era más que evidente que Phichit y Yurio estaban intentando proteger a Yuri quien no podía dejar de sentir un poco de miedo de su propia decisión porque no era fácil confiar en que gente extraña pudiera cuidar adecuadamente de su hija quien, en los brazos de Yuri, se aferraba con fuerza a su bolso en forma de caniche del que parecía no ser capaz de separarse.

Yuri suspiró cuando sus ojos chocaron con la imagen de un enorme letrero de colores con la fotografía de un caniche gigante que daba la bienvenida a la recepción del lugar. "Bienvenidos al patio de juegos de Maccachin", rezaba la leyenda del cartel y Yuri notó que los ojos color chocolate de Yua se abrían de par en par al mirar la imagen del perro.

—¿Te gusta?— le preguntó Yuri a su pequeña con voz dulce.

Yua asintió y Yuri sintió una vez más el mismo dolor de siempre al darse cuenta de que a pesar de tener tres años, Yua aún no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra en voz alta. Yuri la llevaba religiosamente a cuanto especialista le recomendaba pero al parecer, lo que le pasaba a la pequeña era más obra de su mente que de sus capacidades físicas. Todos los médicos le habían dicho que la pequeña hablaría, que había que ser pacientes y a Yuri al menos le reconfortaba el hecho de saber que Yua entendía todas las palabras que él y los demás dirigían hacía ella en japonés y también en inglés.

—El tío Kenji dice que el director de este lugar tiene un perro así de verdad— dijo Yuri con lentitud— ¿Quieres verlo? Quizá esté aquí hoy, Yua.

La pequeña sonrió y asintió con más fuerza haciendo que el corazón de Yuri se tranquilizara un poco. Siempre era hermoso ver sonreír así a su pequeña hija, siempre era lindo saber que a pesar de todo, nadie volvería a borrar de sus labios aquella sonrisa.

—El director Nikiforov te recibirá en su despacho— dijo Yurio acercándose a Yuri con lentitud—. Le hemos dicho que debe evitar hacer más preguntas de las necesarias, pero quizá convendría que le digas un par de detalles insustanciales para ganarnos su confianza. Creo que definitivamente este lugar es seguro para Yua, pero el hombre debe entender por qué nos tomaremos algunas molestias adicionales para reforzar la seguridad de este centro de cuidado…

—Pero habíamos acordado que no haríamos un circo de esto, Yura. Quiero que mi hija sea una niña normal, que esté rodeada de un ambiente normal…

—Lo sé, Yuri, pero tus padres también creen que debemos extremar precauciones. El que no hayamos tenido noticias de Sato en un año no nos da derecho a pecar de exceso de confianza. Lo hacemos por el bien de la niña nada más…

— ¿Mamá y papá vendrán alguna vez?— preguntó Yuri con anhelo, y se sintió un poco avergonzado de sentir tanta tristeza al pensar en sus padres a los que no había visto por tanto tiempo ya.

—Tan pronto como encuentren la forma, vendrán. Te juro que también es duro para ellos no estar cerca de ti y de la niña.

—Lo sé… Phichit ¿quieres llevar a Yua a ver el patio de juegos? Ve con Yura, tengo que hablar con el director Nikiforov de forma rápida. Tengo una reunión con los socios de Kenji en una hora y no puedo llegar tarde, tengo que entregarles el nuevo plan de negocios para el nuevo hotel de Miami y…

—Tomate tu tiempo, jefe…— dijo Phichit tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña quien lucía un bonito vestido azul y un moño del mismo tono en su cabello lacio y oscuro—. La princesa y yo iremos a buscar algo divertido que hacer ¿verdad, Yua?

La niña asintió aunque un dejo de tristeza pasó por su mirada marrón cuando Phichit la alejó de los brazos de quien ella pensaba era su padre de verdad.

—Anda bonita, iré contigo en un rato ¿está bien? Papá debe conocer a tus nuevos amigos primero, te prometo que después de que hable con él, el director Nikiforov nos dejará ver a su perrito ¿quieres eso, Yua?

La niña asintió y depositó un suave beso húmedo en la mejilla de su padre quien sonrió sintiendo un amor desmedido en su pecho al ver de nuevo la sonrisa en los labios de su hija.

—Cuídenla bien, iré con ustedes en un instante…

Los dos hombres asintieron al mismo tiempo y Yuri se encaminó a la oficina del director siguiendo las instrucciones que una amable recepcionista le había indicado por teléfono días atrás.

Yuri tocó la puerta de madera blanca del lugar al que tenía que ir y le sorprendió un poco escuchar la resonancia de una voz dulce y jovial que provenía de dentro de la habitación invitándolo a pasar de forma inmediata.

El muchacho de los cabellos oscuros, tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos y sin pensarlo más, entró a la iluminada oficina donde solamente se encontraba un sencillo escritorio de cristal, dos sillas de piel y detrás de la mesa un hombre de intensos ojos azules y cabello plateado que recibió a Yuri con una sonrisa brillante que parecía totalmente sincera y capaz de abrir densos nubarrones en el cielo con la potencia de su luz.

— ¡Señor Kennedy!— dijo el hombre levantándose de su silla para recibirlo y estrechar su mano—. Un gusto conocerlo, siéntese, soy Victor Nikiforov, es un placer tener aquí a alguien como usted ¿tuvo algún problema en llegar? ¿Dónde está su hija? ¿Su esposa no vino con usted?

— ¿Señor Kennedy?— dijo Yuri un poco aturdido por la calidez del hombre quien se había presentado como Victor Nikiforov.

—Bueno, su solicitud de inscripción solo decía que hablaría con el señor Yuri K., así que pensé que… bueno, debe disculparme, fui un imbécil por suponer cosas así como así…

—Mi apellido es K, solamente K…— dijo Yuri un tanto incomodo por tener que mentir de ese modo—. Si gusta puedo enseñarle mi identificación, es un nombre tan válido como cualquier otro…

—No es necesario, señor K, discúlpeme por favor— dijo Victor sin hacer más preguntas cosa que Yuri agradeció en silencio—. Pero dígame, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? Mila, nuestra recepcionista y profesora de arte me dijo que usted necesitaba asegurarse de ciertas cosas antes de poder inscribir aquí a su pequeña Yua K.

—Señor Nikiforov…

—Victor, llámeme Victor, es mejor de ese modo. Me gusta que nuestros padres se sientan cómodos desde el primer día, después de todo sé que están poniendo a nuestro cuidado a personas amadas y quiero que ellos sepan que aquí, en el patio de juegos de Maccachin, nosotros cuidaremos de sus hijos con responsabilidad y también con cariño.

—Gracias, Victor…— respondió Yuri preguntándose cómo era posible que un hombre como aquel que era demasiado guapo y además, lleno de luz, hubiera decidido dedicarse a un trabajo como aquel cuando bien era cierto que podría haber decidido convertirse en un galán de cine.

Yuri se sonrojó un poco con aquel pensamiento y algo nervioso, acomodó sus lentes de montura azul sobre sus ojos intentando no sentirse cohibido por la seguridad y la calidez del hombre frente a él quien seguía mirándolo con intensidad y con otro tipo de emoción que Yuri no fue capaz de entender del todo.

—Pero bueno, señor K., de verdad sienta la confianza de expresarme todas las necesidades que usted y Yua requieran de nuestro centro de cuidado. Ya hemos enviado la mayor parte de nuestra información por correo pero no sienta temor de decirme qué es eso que su pequeña necesita de nosotros…

—Yua es una niña especial, Victor— dijo Yuri sin que le importara demasiado el ver que no era nada difícil llamar al director de la estancia por su nombre de pila—. Sé que eso no debe ser relevante para usted, pero Yua y yo no somos parte de una familia convencional. Debo pedirle ciertas cosas difíciles debido a eso, señor Nikiforov, y debo pedirle además que las acepte sin hacer demasiadas preguntas…

— ¿Ah sí?— preguntó Victor con suavidad, sintiendo que su corazón latía un poco rápidamente sin saber muy bien si era por las cosas que el señor Yuri K. estaba diciendo o por lo tremendamente guapo que el hombre frente a él era.

—Sí, verá… hace algunos meses Yua perdió a su madre…

— ¿Su esposa falleció?— preguntó Victor sintiéndose triste sin saber por qué.

—Mi hermana…— dijo Yuri con calma a pesar de que el dolor estaba ahí de nuevo—. A pesar de que Yua es mi hija legalmente, biológicamente es mi sobrina. Sin embargo, eso es algo que debo pedirle quede en el más estricto de los secretos, se lo confío por qué sé que usted debe saber esto si quiero atreverme a pedirle que me deje llevar a cabo ciertas intromisiones en su centro…

— ¿Intromisiones?— preguntó Victor sintiéndose cada vez más intrigado por el hombre frente a él.

—Necesito que mi hija esté vigilada constantemente por dos hombres de mi confianza— dijo Yuri al fin—. Necesito que Yuri Plisetsky quien ha sido nuestro guardaespaldas personal desde siempre, y Phichit Chulanont quien es el niñero de Yua estén aquí mientras mi hija también lo esté. Esos dos hombres son mis amigos desde siempre y debe creerme cuando le digo que mi Yua necesita protección. Hay ciertas cosas en nuestro pasado que no nos permiten ser como los demás, hay cosas que no podemos evitar. Evidentemente, Yura y Phichit se podrán a su servicio y harán los trabajos que usted considere necesarios, Victor. Phichit es un experto en el cuidado de los niños pequeños y Yura es perfectamente capaz de cuidar a un grupo numeroso de personas así que… ¿cree que sea posible? Evidentemente, sus servicios serán remunerados al triple de lo que usted me indicó en su correo, sé la clase de molestias que estoy ocasionándole pero… es la seguridad de mi hija, Victor. Haría todo por mi hija y porque ella no tenga que perder nada más en la vida ¿me entiende?

Victor asintió con calma a la disertación de Yuri. El discurso del hombre había dejado en él más preguntas que respuestas pero aquellas peticiones no eran nada del otro mundo para él: antes habían llegado al centro de cuidado hijos de millonarios o miembros de la farándula que habían establecido condiciones como aquella. Y a Victor no le parecía extraño que un hombre como Yuri, quien a todas luces vestía con ropas de diseñador y hablaba como si tal cosa de guardaespaldas y niñeros privados y pagos al triple, estaba en la misma categoría que los clientes adinerados.

—Lo entiendo señor K, pero…

—Llámeme Yuri, por favor…— dijo el pelinegro sintiendo que tenía que dar ese paso para evitar que el "pero" de Victor Nikiforov se convirtiera en una rotunda negativa a sus peticiones. No podía perder aquello porque por algún extraño motivo, Victor Nikiforov le parecía una persona confiable, Victor Nikiforov era exactamente el tipo de persona que él había estado buscando para confiarle el cuidado de Yua.

—Mire Yuri, no tengo ninguna clase de problema con sus peticiones. Dios sabe que un niñero profesional nos vendría de maravilla en este lugar y que un vigilante de más tampoco sería un estorbo pero no tiene por qué pagar el triple, eso no es necesario. Incluso me encargaré del salario del señor Chulanont, creo que a Otabek Altin, nuestro profesor de educación física le vendría bien un asistente y bueno, la maestra de danza, Minako Okukawa, también estará feliz de tener una mano extra…

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad…— dijo Victor con una sonrisa brillante que hizo que el estómago de Yuri diera un vuelco completo—. Si usted se siente más cómodo de ese modo, entonces así será.

—Se lo agradezco tanto, Victor…— dijo Yuri realmente aliviado—. Mi Yua necesita estar con más niños ¿sabe? Todos los especialistas de lenguaje me recomendaron algo así. Como ya debe saber por el expediente médico que le enviamos, Yua no puede hablar aun del todo pero…

—Nos encargaremos de eso, programaré horas de trabajo con la profesora de educación especial para que Yua tenga ese tipo de atención también. Como usted sabe, este centro de cuidado está conformado por un personal más bien internacional y Yuko Nishigori, nuestra profesora, es perfectamente competente así que podrá comunicarse con Yua en su idioma natal también…

—Entonces… ¿Yua puede quedarse?

—Puede…— dijo Victor con una sonrisa radiante y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir una tontería como: y tú también puedes quedarte, Yuri, podría pasarme la vida entera hablando contigo mientras intento descubrir qué es todo lo que se esconde en ti.

— ¡Es un alivio!— dijo Yuri con alegría—. Mi trabajo es pesado, no puedo estar con Yua todo el día así que al menos ahora no estará sola. Le agradezco, Victor y no debe preocuparse por Phichit, él es mi responsabilidad. Así que… ¿quiere acompañarme ahora? Quiero que conozca a Yura y a Phichit, y creo que debo explicarle a Yua que usted cuidará de ella ahora…

Victor asintió con una sonrisa feliz y le indicó a Yuri la puerta para que éste saliera por ella primero, pidiéndole que se adelantara mientras él llamaba a Mila a su oficina para avisarle que estaría fuera de su despacho unos minutos más.

— ¿Vas a lanzarte por nuestro guapo padre soltero desde ahora?— preguntó Mila por el intercomunicador y Victor agradeció que el guapo padre soltero en cuestión hubiera salido ya rumbo al patio de juegos.

—No empieces, Mila. Somos profesionales, recuerda. Aunque no niego que nuestro guapo padre soltero es más que solo guapo…

— ¡Lo sabía, es tu tipo!— dijo Mila riendo divertida—. En fin, director Nikiforov. Nada de asustar al señor K., porque ¿sabes algo? Siento que el hombre ha tenido demasiado dolor en su vida ¿tú no?

—Sí…— dijo Victor recordando como los ojos marrones de Yuri se habían llenado de tristeza al hablar de su hermana muerta—. Pero bueno, dejemos los chismes ¿quieres? Debo conocer a la pequeña hija del señor Yuri y por cierto, prepara el registro de dos nuevos empleados, te explicaré luego…

Mila respondió de forma afirmativa al pedido de su jefe y Victor salió con rumbo al patio de juegos pensando que su vida aquella mañana parecía a punto de ser invadida por un montón de sorpresas debido a la presencia de Yuri K., y su hija en aquella estancia infantil en la que él había invertido todo su esfuerzo durante los últimos años de su vida. Y al recordar la sonrisa feliz de Yuri, al recordar cómo sus ojos marrones destilaban luz cuando su dueño dejaba de sentir dolor, Victor se sintió animado al pensar en todos aquellos eventos inesperados que en su vida, estaban por comenzar apenas…


	2. No one knows

**Capítulo 2. No one knows about the things I´ve been through…**

Los ojos azules de Victor Nikiforov se perdieron en el horizonte pintado de colores que estaba preparándose para cubrirse con el manto oscuro del anochecer.

El hombre estaba sentado en medio del patio de juegos de la guardería que con los años se había convertido más que en su trabajo, en un refugio donde todos los problemas de lo cotidiano se disolvían hasta dejarle la sensación de tranquilidad que en ese justo instante, anidaba en su corazón.

Aquel centro de cuidado infantil había nacido del deseo de Victor de crear un espacio seguro donde niños y niñas pudieran ser ellos mismos. Victor no había tenido una infancia demasiado feliz, jamás había conocido a sus padres y había sido adoptado por Yakov Feltsman, un serio hombre de negocios quien cuidó de él hasta el final de su vida, convirtiéndolo en heredero de una modesta fortuna que Victor había utilizado para construir aquel lugar que se parecía mucho al sitio que siempre había soñado con crear.

Si bien es cierto que Victor había nacido en Rusia, antes de morir Yakov lo había llevado con él a América buscando un nuevo sitio al cual llamar hogar. A Victor, la idea de regresar a Rusia jamás le había resultado poderosamente atractiva por lo que la idea de quedarse al mando del patio de juegos de Maccachin a lo largo de su vida no le molestaba ni un poco. Le gustaba su vida, él sabía que era un hombre afortunado que amaba su trabajo, un hombre al que parecía no faltarle nada. O al menos, había sido así hasta aquel día.

Maccachin, su fiel caniche café estaba sentado al lado suyo mientras las manos de Victor paseaban por el pelaje ensortijado del perro que había acompañado a su dueño por más de cinco años. Los dos pues disfrutaban del silencio del lugar; para esa hora, todos los profesores, asistentes y niños habían regresado ya a sus casas y a Victor le gustaba disfrutar del silencio del patio de juegos como quien respira en medio de la tormenta.

Aquel había sido un día largo, bastante interesante también. Y es que la cotidiana paz de sus días estaba matizada ahora por una inquietud dulce que embargaba su corazón al recordar al hombre que había conocido en la mañana, el joven padre que había llegado al patio de juegos de Maccachin aquel justo día y quien, al día siguiente, volvería con su pequeña hija en brazos.

Victor sonrió al recordar la imagen de aquellos dos juntos. Ciertamente, como profesional del cuidado infantil, Victor estaba acostumbrado a notar aquel lazo especial que unía a los padres con sus hijos pero en el caso de Yuri K. y su pequeña hija Yua, aquel lazo parecía tan tangible que a Victor le parecía apreciarlo en los ojos de los dos.

Después de su pequeña reunión matinal, Yuri le había dicho que le presentaría a su hija y así había sido. Tan pronto como los dos llegaron al patio de juegos, la pequeña niña corrió hacia Yuri como si los dos hubieran estado separados mil años y no solo quince minutos, mientras dos chicos, uno rubio y el otro pelinegro, esperaban de forma silenciosa a varios pasos del sitio donde se desarrollaba la escena.

Yuri se había aferrado a su hija con un amor enorme que hizo que la piel de Victor se erizara. El amor que emanaba de los dos era poderoso, era como un refugio y sin que nadie tuviera que decirle algo, Victor notó que aquel amor era lo único que Yuri y Yua podían llamar suyo de verdad.

Fue por eso que las ganas de conocer la historia que había detrás de aquella pequeña familia ardieron con vehemencia en el corazón de Victor quien no pudo evitar sonreír completamente conmovido por aquel encuentro. La pequeña Yua sonreía también y a base de señas y sonrisas le hacía saber a su padre que el patio de juegos le había gustado.

-Este lugar es bonito ¿verdad, Yua?- exclamó Yuri y Victor sintió que algo cálido se derramaba en su interior al mirar la sonrisa dulce con la que el joven padre japonés hablaba a su hija-. Podrás venir aquí todos los días ¿quieres?

La pequeña niña asintió sin tanta seguridad y Victor también notó que sus ojos color chocolate, esos mismos ojos que adornaban el bello rostro de su padre, se ponían un poco tristes al mismo tiempo que los de Yuri. Al verlos así, las miradas de los dos conectadas por un lazo irrompible, Victor pensó que nadie pondría en duda que aquella niña era hija del hombre que la cargaba en brazos con cuidado, con adoración.

-Oye, no debes estar triste- dijo Yuri mientras arreglaba un mechón de cabello negro que había escapado del moño azul de la pequeña-. Sabes que papá debe trabajar, el tío Kenji es bueno con papá y debemos ser buenos con él también ¿no crees?

Victor sonrió al contemplar que la pequeña asentía mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su padre como si le estuviera diciendo que ella entendía, que tampoco quería que Yuri estuviera triste.

-Además, tendrás muchos amigos aquí ¿verdad, Victor?- exclamó Yuri, mientras él se acercaba a su lado con aquel paso lento y acompasado propio de un bailarín de elite-. Él es Victor, Yua. A partir de hoy, él me ayudará a cuidar de ti. Vas a cuidar bien de ella, ¿verdad Victor?

Victor sintió ganas de derretirse en su sitio al escuchar la dulce voz de Yuri al pronunciar su nombre al tiempo que una descarga eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal. Él no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole en aquel justo instante pero la existencia del señor Yuri K., estaba ocasionando serios problemas en su interior ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Por qué podía conmoverlo hasta la raíz por su juventud y por esa obvia capacidad de amar sin medida que asomaba en cada una de las acciones que Yuri dirigía hacia su hija? Victor quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero una de las condiciones de aquel padre había sido no hacer más preguntas de las necesarias.

Además, Victor tenía que recordarse que no sabía nada más de aquel hombre, que Yuri era solamente uno más de los padres que habían confiado en su centro de cuidado. Nada más sería posible para él y aquella certeza hizo que un dejo de tristeza atravesara su corazón.

-Por supuesto que cuidaré bien de ti, Yua- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña niña quien lo observó con curiosidad antes de volver sus ojos del color del chocolate hacia su padre quien asintió con una suave sonrisa como si estuviera animando a Yua a saludarlo a él.

Con un poco de temor, Yua tomo la mano de Victor en su manita y al hacerlo, la niña sonrió un tanto sorprendida porque el tacto de aquel hombre extraño era cálido y suave, tan suave como los brazos de su padre cuando la mecía antes de dormir.

-Le agradas…-dijo Yuri de forma natural y los ojos de Victor se llenaron de más luz al contemplar la alegría que aquel hecho había logrado despertar en los ojos del otro hombre.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, es por eso que te ha sonreído. Sabe que eres una persona confiable…

Victor sonrió y decidió que ya no lucharía con las ganas de convertirse en gelatina que aquellos dos estaban causándole. La mano de Yua seguía en la suya y por un instante, mientras Yuri lo miraba, Victor sintió que todo en el universo estaba ya en el lugar en el que le correspondía y que estar frente a aquellos dos pares de ojos marrones que seguían fijos en él era su inamovible destino aunque esa certeza no tuviera sentido del todo.

-¿Quieres conocer a Maccachin, Yua?- preguntó Victor.

Nuevamente, Yua miró a su padre y señaló el perrito de felpa que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo.

-Sí, es el perrito…- dijo Yuri provocando que Yua mirara a Victor con suplica, rogándole con sus ojos que no demorara más en traer a su mascota.

Victor volvió a sonreír y gritó el nombre de su mascota para hacer que el caniche café llegar a ellos en cuestión de segundos. La pequeña niña abrió sus ojos con emoción al verlo. Maccachin estaba ahora sentado al lado de Victor quien acariciaba su cabeza peluda.

-Puedes acariciarlo si quieres, Yua- dijo Victor con calma-. Macacchin siempre cuida y protege a nuestros niños, por lo que papá no debe preocuparse por nada…

Yua señaló a Maccachin y urgió a Yuri a bajarla al suelo. La niña camino hacia el caniche y cuando sus manos entraron en contacto con el pelaje del perro, una tanta de cristalina risa infantil llenó el patio de juegos haciendo que Victor sonriera a su vez. Aquella niña era feliz, y no solamente porque estuviera jugando con Maccachin: sin duda alguna, la pequeña Yua K. conocía la felicidad porque eso es lo que su padre había procurado para ella siempre a pesar de las dolorosas perdidas que existían en el pasado de los dos.

-Hace mucho que no reía así- dijo Yuri acercándose sin notarlo a Victor-. Ahora estoy más convencido de que haré bien en dejarla a tu cuidado, Victor…

-Me siento honrado, por eso…- dijo Victor sin apartar sus ojos de la pequeña y de Maccachin quien estaba lamiendo ya el rostro de Yua como si estuviera dándole la bienvenida a su patio de juegos.

-Phichit, Yura- llamó Yuri a sus dos acompañantes y Victor se dio cuenta de que durante todos esos minutos se habia olvidado de la existencia de las demás personas que no fueran Yuri y su hija-. Victor, ellos son mis amigos, los dos trabajarán contigo a partir de mañana…

-Yo vendré después de dejarte en el trabajo, Yuri- dijo el rubio muchacho con seguridad-. Después de eso, necesito una lista detallada de las entradas, salidas y sitios de intercambio de mercancías que tenga en este lugar, debo hacer un inventario completo. Además, necesito entrevistar a todos su personal, director Nikiforov: pediré antecedentes, currículos, ahondaré en detalles con todos ellos. Mi misión aquí es cuidar de Yuri y de Yua así que espero que no meta las narices ni intente ponerle trabas a mi investigación…

-Yura, preséntate primero- dijo el chico de los ojos marrones con una sonrisa llena de cariño que hizo que Victor se preguntara cómo sería ser querido por Yuri.

-Yuri Plisetsky, guardia privado de la familia K.- contestó el aludido dedicándole un seco movimiento de cabeza a Victor-. Sé que usted espera que me dedique a otra cosa pero primero debo asegurarme de que todo el mundo en este lugar es quien decir ser quien es. Cuando todo termine, si usted quiere que use una botarga y baile para entretener a los niños también lo haré. Quiero que sepa que por Yua y Yuri, soy capaz de entregar mi vida…

-¡Cuanta intensidad!- dijo el muchacho pelinegro quien parecía más alegre que su compañero-. Debe perdonarlo, señor Nikiforov. Nuestro Yurio vive en alerta permanente porque así lo maleducó su abuelo. Yo soy Phichit Chulanont, niñero de Yua, y ahora, asistente a su servicio…

-¡Pero es en serio que debo asegurarme de que todo esté en orden en este lugar!- inquirió Yurio con firmeza.

-Y lo harás, Yura- dijo el joven padre riendo algo divertido de la actitud de sus acompañantes-. El director Nikiforov me ha permitido que tengas acceso a los archivos de los empleados y se les notificará de la entrevista que les harás. Él ya sabe que debemos tomar muchas precauciones con respecto a Yua ¿verdad, Victor?

-Así es…- contestó el aludido pensando que si Yuri le pedía saltar de un paracaídas la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma: un sí absoluto a cualquier petición de aquellos ojos marrones.

-¡Quizá debamos organizar una cena de agradecmiento!- dijo Phichit riendo alegremente mientras el corazón de Victor aleteaba con fuerza ante la sola perspectiva de, bueno, la posibilidad de ver a Yuri más tarde.

-Esta es una semana un poco difícil para mí- dijo Yuri con algo de pena-. Pero quizá si lo planeamos con calma y Victor no tiene nada mejor que hacer…

-¡Yuri es el mejor concinero de Japón!- exclamó Phichit-. después de probrar uno de sus legendarios tazones de Katsudon, usted va a enamorarse de él, se lo aseeguro director Nikiforov.

-Le creo, Phichit- dijo Victor sin pensar y el hombre, quien era originario de Rusia, notó con cierto regocijo que las mejillas del joven padre se teñían de un tenue color rosado que le sentaba de maravilla al señor K.

-Bueno, ya basta de cháchara- dijo Yurio con su habitual desdén por la socialización-. Yuri, debo llevarte ya a tu oficina. Kenjirou está algo paranoico últimamente si no te ve así que es mejor que nos vayamos…

-¿Kenjirou?- preguntó Victor sin poder evitarlo, pensando en que aquella era una cuestión inofensiva de expresar de todos modos.

-Mi jefe…- contestó Yuri sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto-. Le debo mi vida a Kenji, en realidad…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Victor intentando abusar un poco más de su buena suerte.

-Eso es algo que usted no tiene por qué saber, director- dijo Yurio entrecerrando los ojos-. Usted se encargará del cuidado de Yua, pero ni su vida ni la vida de Yuri son de su incumbencia.

-Yura, no seas grosero- intervino Yuri, y después agregó mirando a Victor:- La curiosidad es irreprimible, lo sé, pero en este caso, me temo que lo que Yura ha dicho es cierto, Victor. No necesitas saber nada más, de hecho, olvida que hemos hablaro de Kenji ¿quieres?

Victor asintió con desgana a las palabras de Yuri quien le correspondió con una de esas sonrisas suaves que eran como un flechazo al corazón. Y aunque la curiosidad aumentaba a cada secon cada segundo que pasaba, aquella sonrisa también calmó el interior de Victor.

Después de aquel intercambio y de que Yua se despidiera de Maccachin con la promesa de poder jugar con él de nuevo al día siguiente, Yuri K. se había ido del centro de cuidado infantil haciendo que Victor se preguntara una y mil veces porqué dentro de su pecho estaba empezando a abrirse un hueco. Un hueco del cual Victor no había tenido noticia sino hasta ese día, ese hueco de donde venía aquella inquietud que lo hizo volver a la soledad de su presente en medio de un suspiro lleno de mil preguntas que no tendrían respuesta.

¿Yuri K. estaba sintiéndose igual que él? No, seguramente no, aquel joven padre había dejado en claro que su vida era sumamente ocupada.

¿Yuri K. sabía la clase de impacto que su presencia podía causar? No, tampoco debía ser así. Victor estaba seguro de que Yuri era una de esas personas que no son conscientes de su propio efecto sobre los demás.

¿Yuri K. y aquel Kenji tenían algún tipo de relación más allá de la laboral? Bueno, Victor no quería darle demasiada importancia a aquel asunto porque después de todo, el rubio guardián de Yuri tenía toda la razón al decir que aquel no era un asunto del que Victor tuviera que ocuparse.

Y una última pregunta ¿por qué no había dejado de pensar en Yuri K. durante todo el día a pesar de que había intentado poner su mente en los asuntos de los que tenia que ocuparse de verdad?

Aquello hizo sonreír al hombre con algo de burla hacia sí mismo. Él sabía que estaba comportándose como un adolescente deslumbrado por la existencia de alguien, pero es que en su vida donde ciertaente no habían faltado las experiencias, nadie lo había sorprendido tanto como Yuri. Él quería saber más de Yuri. Él quería que coincidir en el mismo espacio y tiempo con él fuera más que una sola casualidad.

-Creo que he enloquecido, Maccachin- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules-. Pero algunos encuentros son más que solo eventos aislados así que… ¿quién sabe, verdad? dejemos que todo pase y si no pasa nada, bueno… hay que tomar todo con calma ¿no crees? En serio debo tranquilizarme, jamás he creído en el amor a primera vista y ahora yo…

Las palabras de Victor se perdieron en la soledad del patio de juegos mientras el hombre se reía en voz alta de lo que acababa de decir. No, por supuesto que no era eso sino que… vamos, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios era así que lo dejó pasar. Él no era un hombre que se preocupara de más por el futuro así que listo, tenía que seguir adelante y eso haría aunque algo en su interior estaba diciéndole que su presente había dejado ya de ser el mismo desde el mismo momento en el que los ojos de Yuri K., se habían posado en los suyos…


	3. I know I m punching

**Capítulo 3. I know I´m punching way above…**

—Te ves más relajado ahora— comentó un hombre joven de cabello rubio y rasgos asiáticos quien estaba sentado en la barra de la concina del espacioso departamento en el que Yuri y su hija vivían desde hacía más de un año.

El hombre en cuestión vestía con total elegancia a pesar de llevar un atuendo casual que combinaba a la perfección con ese juguetón mechón de cabello rojizo que caía sobre su frente. Su nombre era Kenjirou Minami y su familia era dueña del hotel donde Yuri trabajaba y sus ojos color miel, llenos de un entusiasmo infantil que no parecía desaparecer de él nunca, seguían a Yuri mientras éste se encargaba de mover ingredientes en una cacerola profunda que despedía un aroma francamente delicioso.

—Siempre me veo así cuando cocino, me gusta cocinar, Kenji…— contestó Yuri con una sonrisa alegre que hizo que el corazón del otro chico se saltara uno de sus latidos como siempre.

La imagen de Yuri usando un delantal azul sobre las elegantes ropas de diseñador que usaba para el trabajo era algo demasiado hermoso como para mantenerse sereno.

—No, es más que eso— dijo el otro hombre mientras se reñía interiormente por dejar que sus sentimientos por Yuri salieran a flote aunque era cierto que el otro chico jamás parecía darse cuenta de ello.

— ¿Qué crees que sea?— preguntó Yuri mientras tomaba la cacerola con un trapo de cocina y la alejaba del fuego con cuidado.

—Desde que Yua está en ese centro de cuidado al que va todos los días, pareces sentirte mejor ¿no es así? Incluso trabajas más rápido, estabas preocupado por Yua ¿no es verdad?

—El patio de juegos de Maccachin es un buen lugar para Yua, ella está más contenta desde que está ahí. Eso me hace feliz, sí, además el director Nikiforov es muy bueno con ella — dijo Yuri dándose la vuelta para mirar a Kenjirou, quien, tuvo que contener el aliento para no ponerse a gritar a los cuatro vientos que Yuri Katsuki era el hombre más hermoso del universo.

Kenjirou suspiró sabiendo que desde hacía mucho tiempo, los sentimientos que lo atravesaban todos los días al contemplar a Yuri debían de haberse desvanecido por su propio bien. Él, quien había sido amigo de Yuri prácticamente desde que había nacido, sabía de la terrible situación por la que la familia Katsuki había tenido que pasar y también entendía que el corazón de Yuri no tenía lugar para otro tipo de amor que no fuera ese que Yua le inspiraba.

Y aquello era triste, claro, pero el cariño que Kenjirou sentía por Yuri estaba más allá de todo eso. Además, él intuía que la persona que podría hacer nacer amor en el alma de Yuri tendría que ser de verdad extraordinaria, y el joven Minami sabía que él era especial en la vida de Yuri pero que jamás sería otra cosa que ese amigo fiel que siempre estaría dispuesto a hacer todo por él incluso si ese todo significaba verlo feliz en otros brazos.

Minami sintió un dejo de dolor cuando ese pensamiento cobró vida dentro de su mente, pero se consoló pensando en que en realidad, en la vida de Yuri, él era la persona más cercana a su corazón: él lo conocía de verdad, él lo protegía siempre y eso haría mientras Yuri lo necesitase a su lado y cuando no, bueno, no se preocuparía por eso hasta que ese momento llegara de verdad.

—Bueno, te dije que mi personal había elegido el mejor lugar posible después de realizar una exhaustiva investigación— dijo el joven Minami intentando hacer que sus sentimientos volvieran a dormirse porque de ese modo todo era más sencillo para él—. Me alegra que ese señor Nikiforov haga un buen trabajo…

—Creo que le ha tomado cariño a Yua— dijo Yuri recordando todas las mañanas de aquellas últimas tres semanas en su vida.

Durante todas ellas, el hombre de los ojos azules que siempre parecía estar en la puerta de la entrada del centro de cuidado para recibirlos a él y a Yua, los saludaba a los dos con una brillante sonrisa en forma de corazón que en seguida hacia que la pequeña hija de Yuri sonriera a su vez y saludara a Victor con entusiasmo. Aquellos encuentros siempre dejaban en Yuri un sentimiento de tranquilidad y alegría que hacía que el día pasara más rápido porque eso significaba que Yua estaba en un sitio donde la cuidarían de la mejor manera posible. Además, Victor siempre le enviaba fotos de la niña mientras ésta jugaba con los demás chicos, con Maccachin y recientemente, una selfie donde Victor y ella jugaban frente a las teclas de un piano blanco que había hecho que Yuri sonriera durante la mayor parte del día.

— ¿Solo a Yua?— preguntó Minami con algo de recelo puesto que los ojos de su amigo se habían llenado de un sentimiento extraño después de pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

—Supongo que a Yura y a Phichit también, ahora que lo mencionas— contestó Yuri de forma despistada, sin entender del todo la implicación oculta de las palabras de su jefe—. Mañana mismo empezaremos a hacer las entrevistas al personal ¿sabes? Yura estaba un poco molesto por la lentitud del proceso pero no creo que haya algo malo en ese centro de cuidado ¿no crees? Sé que mamá y papá han empezado a escuchar rumores acerca de Sato una vez más, pero ¿su maldad nos seguirá hasta aquí? ¿Qué es lo que busca, Kenji? ¿El solo hecho de que mi cuerpo jamás haya sido identificado en medio de aquel accidente que él mismo provocó hará que empiece a remover el pasado? Pensé que el día que Yua desapareciera del mapa, todo estaría bien para él como siempre quiso…

—No todo salió bien para él, Yuri…— contestó Kenjirou con un suspiro cansado—. La sombra de la muerte de su esposa, de su cuñado y de la niña que era heredera de la fortuna de su familia pesará siempre sobre él. Sato comprendió demasiado tarde que quitar de en medio a Yua no era la solución a sus problemas de herencia. Es un estúpido, claro, pero los estúpidos siempre son los más peligrosos y son capaces de todo cuando intentan salirse con la suya…

— ¿De verdad está haciendo circular el rumor de que su hija fue secuestrada por mí? ¿Está haciendo esto después de un año? — preguntó Yuri de forma angustiada, aquella era la pregunta que había querido hacerle a Kenjirou desde que Yura hablara con él acerca de aquel asunto.

—Bueno, es cierto que tu cuerpo y el de la niña jamás fueron encontrados— contestó el otro joven con calma, intentando tranquilizar a Yuri con sus palabras—. Sin embargo, tus padres tienen los certificados de defunción auténticos y ningún abogado decente se atrevería a remover el pasado causándoles más dolor a tus padres. Sin embargo, Sato Tomoki tiene contactos en la oscuridad, en esos bajos mundo en los que ni yo ni mi familia podemos movernos y es por eso que hay que estar alerta. Él ya no quiere encontrar a Yua para destruirla, la quiere para manejarla y acceder a la fortuna que su padre le heredó a su única nieta.

—Para hacer eso tendrá que matarme de nuevo, Kenji— afirmó Yuri con una mirada llena de odio que endureció sus rasgos de cotidiano dulces y amables—. Si ese imbécil cree que nos encontrará a Yua y a mí para seguir dañándonos, no sabe con quién demonios se ha metido porque si el día llega y tengo que enfrentarlo, lo mataré, Kenji. Le haré exactamente lo mismo que le hizo a Mari ¿entiendes?

El par de palillos de madera con los que Yuri había estado removiendo su cacerola de arroz frito y vegetales, se rompieron con un chasquido fuerte que pareció sacar a Yuri del trance en el que el odio lo había sumido.

Sintiéndose un poco estúpido por haberse dejado llevar de aquel modo, Yuri se sonrojó y notó que una de sus manos estaba sangrando debido a una astilla de madera que se había clavado en su piel. Kenjirou suspiró y sin decir nada, tomó la mano de Yuri para retirar la astilla y puso un trozo de papel de cocina sobre la herida sin soltar la mano de su amigo cuyos ojos marrones volvían a estar tristes de nuevo.

—No vas a matar a nadie, Katsuki— dijo Kenjirou mirándolo a los ojos—. Lo que ese estúpido no sabe es que antes de que siquiera pueda mirarte de nuevo yo acabaré con él. Así que no tengas miedo ¿quieres? Les prometí a mis padres y a los tuyos que cuidaría de ti toda mi vida y eso haré. Yua y tú son mi familia y la familia es lo más importante para mí.

—Gracias, Kenji— dijo Yuri sintiéndose seguro de nuevo—. Lamento ser tan débil, no debería hacer que pienses que siempre tienes que cuidar de mí…

—Tú no eres débil, tonto, jamás lo serás ni aunque quieras— dijo Minami volviendo a sonreír.

—Eso dices tú porque me quieres…

—Y porque te quiero debes creerme cuando digo que eres el hombre más fuerte, valiente y hermoso que conozco…

— ¡Basta, Kenji!— dijo Yuri entre risas, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban con fuerza—. Creo que hoy todo el mundo cree que soy hermoso…

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, Victor Nikiforov me dijo que me veía especialmente guapo hoy…— contestó Yuri sintiéndose apenado de decir algo así en voz alta—. Pero ¿cómo va a ser eso posible? Quizá sea porque limpié mis lentes antes de salir a la calle pero ¿guapo, yo? Al lado de Victor Nikiforov nadie puede decir que yo sea guapo ¿sabes? Él sí es guapo de verdad, esos ojos azules, su sonrisa… en fin, no me hagas mucho caso, Kenji.

—Con que Victor Nikiforov te parece guapo de verdad ¿eh?— dijo Kenjirou intentando reprimir las ganas de salir a retar a un duelo a muerte a ese tal Victor Nikiforov.

—¿Y a quién no?— respondió Yuri intentando sonar indiferente—. Es un hombre guapo, fin de la historia. Además, me agrada porque Yua está segura con él, eso es todo.

—Y Victor Nikiforov cree que el padre de Yua es guapo, además le tiene un cariño especial a Yua — siguió insistiendo Kenjirou—. Yuri, creo que es mi deber como tu amigo decir que debes ser cuidadoso con una situación así porque…

— ¡Ya sé que no debo enamorarme de alguien!— interrumpió Yuri con más violencia en su voz de la que él hubiera querido usar—. Ya sé que yo no tengo derecho alguno a desear una vida normal porque mi vida jamás será normal y sumergirme en un estúpido enamoramiento es tentar mi suerte más allá de los límites. Así que deja de imaginarte cosas porque no quiero un romance con nadie ¿entiendes? Yua es lo único que me importa y si mencioné lo de Victor fue porque me hizo gracia que alguien como él pudiera decir algo así acerca de mí ¿está bien?

—Yuri, yo no quería decir eso, claro que puedes enamorarte, claro que puedes desear tener una vida normal…

—Déjalo así, Kenji— interrumpió Yuri con aire tiste una vez más y el joven Minami se sintió estúpido por no haber controlado sus emociones—. Sé lo que quieres decir pero no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Mi vida debe enfocarse en hacer bien mi trabajo con los hoteles de tu familia y ser un buen padre y no estoy quejándome por eso. Me gusta mi vida, me siento feliz de poder cumplir la última voluntad de mi hermana haciendo que su hija tenga una vida feliz y eso es suficiente para mí. Mi Yua es mi universo completo, no necesito más nada que la felicidad de mi Yua para poder ser feliz yo mismo…

—Pero sí mereces desear algo más— dijo Minami a pesar de todo—. Mira Yuri, no me malinterpretes ¿quieres? Sé que no debí insistir en el tema pero vamos, solo estaba bromeando con la situación, es decir, eso hacen los amigos ¿No? Mira, si quieres enamorarte de Victor o de quien sea, puedes darte la oportunidad de hacerlo, sabes que yo protegería incluso a esa persona que podría hacerte feliz, yo quiero que tengas una vida feliz, Yuri…

—Lo sé, pero no necesito nada de eso…— respondió Yuri intentando calmarse—. Dejemos de hablar de estas cosas, por favor ¿quieres? Además, el señor Nikiforov debe ser así de amable con todos los padres ¿no crees? Él no… él…

La voz de Yuri se quebró de pronto y el joven Minami sintió que algo dentro de su corazón se rompía. Porque Yuri podía decir lo que quisiera pero era más que evidente que el director del centro de cuidado al que acudía Yua había causado una profunda impresión en él aunque su amigo no fuera capaz de poder aceptarlo. Y aquello dolía, sí, y también daba algo de miedo porque él y Yuri siempre habían sido unidos y empezar a considerar el hecho de que otra persona se uniera a la vida del joven Katsuki para cambiarlo todo no era tan sencillo.

Kenjirou suspiró y dedicó una sonrisa cálida a Yuri quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Ese Victor Nikiforov tendría que ser un imbécil de remate como para decirte algo así intentando ser solamente amable contigo, Yuri— afirmó Minami con calma—. Si quieres que sea sincero contigo, yo puedo decirte que él te decía la verdad porque eres un hombre más que guapo, yo lo veo todos los días, mis secretarias tienen un crush contigo desde la primera vez que te miraron. Apuesto a que las palabras de Victor Nikiforov no fueron solo un cumplido cotidiano pero está bien, no hablemos más de eso si tú quieres y mejor dime ¿ya está lista la cena? ¿Podemos ir a recoger a Yua y a los demás ya? Quizá podamos invitar al señor Nikiforov a cenar, quisiera agradecerle de forma personal por toda la ayuda que nos está brindando ahora y…

El teléfono de la sala interrumpió las palabras de Minami y Yuri se encaminó hacia él sin responder a lo dicho por su mejor amigo. Se sentía bastante idiota por haber reaccionado del modo en el que lo había hecho pero no había podido evitarlo. Como muchos otros temas en su vida, aquellas posibilidades que siempre serían solo posibilidades lo incomodaban un poco. Sobre todo cuando él ya había decidido tiempo atrás que su existencia en este mundo se limitaría a lograr ser el mejor padre para Yua y nada más.

Así pues, Yuri tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y al escuchar la voz un tanto angustiada de Victor Nikiforov al otro lado de la línea, todas las alarmas del ser de Yuri se encendieron al mismo tiempo.

—Yua no está… ella…los niños— dijo la voz del hombre que sonaba cortada y distante, y Yuri sintió que un iceberg se colaba en su interior al escucharlo—. Nosotros… problemas en… debes venir ahora.

—Iré…— dijo Yuri sintiendo que algo en su interior estaba muriendo aunque en el exterior intentó parecer tan tranquilo como podía—. Iré inmediatamente…

Yuri colgó sin esperar recibir más información por parte del director del centro de cuidado, además, era evidente que la comunicación era defectuosa por lo que no tenía caso ponerse a gritar al teléfono como era su deseo. Algo malo había sucedido. Victor Nikiforov había dicho que Yua no estaba. Yua no estaba. Yua no estaba.

Yua no estaba.

Las piernas de Yuri fallaron cuando el abismo completo que esa idea encerraba cayó encima de él. Minami se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus brazos antes de que el chico Katsuki cayera al suelo, y se alarmó de forma completa al percibir la palidez del semblante de Yuri quien parecía haber sido golpeado por un auto a toda velocidad.

— ¿Yuri?

—Yua no está…— repitió el joven del cabello marrón sintiendo que su corazón moriría de un momento a otro.

— ¿Cómo que no está, Yuri? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Y Yura? ¿Por qué Yura no se ha comunicado con los dos?

—Tenemos que ir, Kenji. Tenemos que ir. Mi Yua, ¿dónde está mi Yua? No entendí nada, el teléfono no debe estar funcionando bien pero Victor dijo… Yua no está, mi hija no está…

—Vamos, Yuri. Todo estará bien, esto debe ser un error ¿entiendes? Yua está bien, Yuri, Yua tiene que estar bien…

Yuri asintió sin tanta convicción a las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo sin entenderlas del todo. Yuri apenas se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor porque en su mente había una sola idea fija: llegar al patio de juegos de Maccachin y encontrar a Yua, exigirle a Victor Nikiforov que le devolviera a Yua porque todo era culpa suya, todo era culpa de ese hombre en el que Yuri jamás debió haber confiado algo tan valioso como la seguridad y la vida de su pequeña hija…


	4. When you re mad

**Capítulo 4. But when you´re mad you´re still beautiful…**

Los ojos marrones de Yuri Katsuki estaban llenos de rabia y de un enojo callado que no auguraba nada bueno. Al verlo así, con esa mirada asesina en los ojos Victor Nikiforov tuvo qué preguntarse si aquel hombre que parecía dispuesto a matarlo en aquel mismo instante y el dulce padre al que veía todas las mañanas eran la misma persona.

Yuri lo miraba como quien mira a la más asquerosa alimaña del universo y la presencia del otro muchacho, ese hombre rubio que lo miraba con desdén tampoco estaba ayudando mucho. Él sabía que había cometido un error garrafal al hacer la estúpida llamada que había hecho pero ya no había modo de remediarlo.

—Dime dónde está mi hija— dijo Yuri acercándose a él con la gracia de un felino que podría lanzarse a atacar en cualquier instante.

Victor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse asustado o de saludar a los recién llegados. Todo parecía estar sucediendo a máxima velocidad y la cercanía de Yuri, que de cotidiano lo dejaba con ganas de sonreír la vida entera, ahora parecía electrificada y a punto de estallar.

—Yuri, me alegra que hayas venido porque…

— ¡Mi hija!— gritó el joven japonés haciendo que su voz sonará amplificada en medio de la recepción—. No quiero saber nada más, quiero que me entregues a mi hija porque me la llevaré de aquí y no acepto que me digas que no está…

—Yuri, creo que debes calmarte, creo que no estás entiendo lo que pasó…

— ¡No me digas que me calme!— dijo Yuri tomando a Victor por la solapa de su camisa de seda azul—. Me llamas a casa y me dices que mi hija no está ¿cómo demonios quieres que me calme? ¿En serio crees que me calmaré solo porque tú me lo pides? ¿Eres así de estúpido?

—Yuri…

—Mi hija, dame a mi hija si no quieres que empiece a golpearte ahora mismo porque lo haré ¿entiendes? Lo haré, así que deja de mirarme como idiota y dime dónde está Yua…

—Yua está bien, Yuri, lo que pasa es que…

—¡Dame a mi hija, maldita sea! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! ¿Dónde está mi Yua? ¡Dame a Yua!

—Yuri, por favor intenta respirar— dijo el chico rubio que lo acompañaba.

El chico en cuestión, tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos con fuerza y lo alejó de Victor quien simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Porque aunque tenía mucha experiencia a la hora de enfrentar el enojo de los padres, la rabia de Yuri en aquel momento era cercana al odio y Victor comprendió que el joven pelinegro lo odiaba porque creía que le había hecho daño a su hija y que el señor K. no tenía piedad alguna con las personas que se atrevían a dañar a Yua aunque ese daño fuera inexistente.

—Kenji…— dijo el joven padre antes de echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su acompañante—. Kenji, ya no puedo soportarlo ¿por qué no quiere darme a Yua? ¿Por qué no me dice dónde está?

—El señor Nikiforov debe tener un buen motivo, Yuri— dijo el hombre que al parecer era nada más y nada menos que el famoso señor Kenjirou Minami en persona—. Así que, Victor, lo escuchamos…

Los ojos color miel del chico que se había dirigido a él lo taladraba con la mirada y Victor pensó que si los ojos pudieran matar, aquellos dos chicos ya habrían logrado acabar con él desde el primer segundo en el que habían llegado al patio de juegos de Maccachin.

—Los agentes de protección civil me dijeron que no podía dejar salir a ninguno de los niños hasta que los médicos encargados los revisaran a todos…— dijo Victor de forma desorganizada, pero es que no podía pensar con claridad al ver a Yuri sufriendo de aquel modo por su culpa.

— ¿Por qué hay médicos revisando a los niños?— preguntó Minami sosteniendo con fuerza a Yuri quien palideció notablemente al escuchar la palabra "médico".

—Hubo un corto circuito en todo el edificio— respondió Victor con rapidez—. A raíz de ello tuvimos un incendio en el salón de danza. Afortunadamente, Yura pudo controlarlo por lo que no pasó a mayores. Todos los niños están bien, algunos están asustados aun pero Yuko, Phichit, la maestra Minako y Mila están con ellos en uno de los salones ahora. Yua está con ellos, Yuri, eso es todo…

—Pero tú dijiste que mi hija no estaba— dijo Yuri con voz débil—. Eso fue lo que dijiste ¿por qué mientes ahora?

—El maldito teléfono no debe estar funcionando bien— dijo Victor empezando a entender de dónde había resultado todo aquel embrollo—. Te llamé porque los médicos encargados se dieron cuenta de que Yua no está registrada bajo ningún seguro médico, sin él, yo no puedo brindarle la protección que necesita en ese sentido cuando eventos tan desafortunados como este suceden…

—Dejé en claro en la solicitud que mi hija sería atendida por el médico privado de la familia Minami— dijo Yuri sintiendo que la tierra volvía a moverse a un ritmo normal—. Mi Yua no puede figurar en ningún registro, te hablé de ello…

—Lo sé pero las leyes son así, todos los niños deben de contar con un numero de afiliación— dijo Victor intentando sonar conciliador—. Escucha, pensé que tendrías un número como ese pero si no es así, simplemente pondré el mío y listo…

— ¿Por qué tomaría una responsabilidad así, señor Nikiforov?— preguntó Minami con recelo.

—Bueno, porque el señor K. me pidió absoluta discreción en cuanto al origen de su pequeña hija y creo que podría ahorrarnos muchos problemas simplemente poner mi número, nadie hará preguntas, lo único que quieren es el registro, listo…

—Entonces conseguiré un número como ese para la niña y listo— dijo Minami con calma—. No debería de involucrarse con mi familia del modo en el que intenta hacerlo…

—¿Su familia?— inquirió Victor y dejó que sus ojos azules se clavaran en la mirada clara del otro hombre quien parecía sentir el mismo tipo de rechazo que éste le inspiraba a él.

—Sí, mi familia…— dijo Minami dándole énfasis a sus palabras mientras tomaba a Yuri con más fuerza entre sus brazos—. Yua y Yuri son mi familia y exijo que no se extralimite en sus obligaciones hacia con ellos. Debe saber también que la llamada alarmista que hizo antes estuvo a punto de causarle un daño terrible a Yuri, así que podríamos demandarlo. Pensé que Yura ya le había dejado en claro que en esta historia usted es el director del centro de cuidado de la pequeña y nada más pero seré generoso con usted y le revelaré un detalle más: la historia de esta familia ya ha sido demasiado dolorosa ¿entiende? Si usted le llama a Yuri y le dice que su hija no está, eso es como hundir una daga en su corazón, es como intentar matarlo.

—Yo lo siento, no sabía que…

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabe, muchas cosas que jamás sabrá…— sentenció Minami con brusquedad—. Así que una disculpa no basta. Vaya ahora mismo por Yua y si Yuri lo decide así, nos la llevaremos y no volveremos a molestarlo nunca más puesto que es evidente que usted y su centro no cumplen con las especificaciones que mi familia requiere para su bienestar…

— ¿De verdad vas a llevártela de aquí, Yuri?— preguntó Victor sin poder reprimirse—. Sé que me equivoqué pero a Yua le gusta estar aquí, todo el mundo la adora y está avanzando mucho en su terapia de lenguaje y…

— ¿De dónde viene tanta confianza para que usted se dirija a Yuri por su nombre? ¿Cómo un hombre sin hijos puede saber qué es lo que le conviene a una niña como Yua?

Yuri suspiró y se separó de Kenjirou al tiempo que se quitaba sus lentes y limpiaba sus ojos con calma. Ahora que el impacto había pasado, ahora que Victor le había explicado qué demonios había sucedido el hombre se sentía avergonzado pero también capaz de pensar con claridad.

—Victor…— dijo Yuri con voz cansada— ¿Puede Kenji recoger a Yua en mi nombre? Necesito hablar contigo a solas…

—Por supuesto que puede, pero…

—Kenji, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Yua?— pidió Yuri mirando a su amigo con suplica en la mirada mientras le daba la espalda a Victor—. De verdad es importante que hable con el señor Nikiforov antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Minami haciendo que la sangre del hombre de los ojos azules hirviera cuando éste tomó la mano de Yuri entre la suya.

—Sí, por favor. Ve por Yua, dile a Yura y a Phichit que vengan contigo también. Necesito que todos estemos juntos ¿sí? Iremos a casa los cinco juntos. Si el medico sigue insistiendo con el asunto del número de seguro médico, haz como dijo el señor Nikiforov. Creo que de verdad eso nos causará menos problemas…

—Pero no podemos involucrarlo así….

—Ve por Yua, hablaré de eso con el señor Nikiforov, por favor trae a mi hija, Kenji…

Kenjirou asintió a las palabras de su amigo y Victor notó que al hombre no le hacía ni la menor pizca de gracia el hecho de tener que dejarlo a solas con Yuri. Sin embargo, era verdad que aquella conversación tenía que suceder solamente entre dos personas y Yuri parecía ahora más sereno que cuando había llegado y Victor se sintió realmente estúpido por haber causado aquel dolor que seguía clavado en la mirada marrón de su interlocutor quien no parecía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos en aquel justo instante.

Y como le venía sucediendo desde la primera vez en la que esos ojos se habían encontrado con los suyos, Victor sintió un profundo anhelo en el alma, y unas enormes ganas de reconfortar el dolor del hombre quien, de pie frente a él, se inclinó en una reverencia profunda que hizo que el desconcierto inundara la mente de Victor.

—Por favor discúlpame por todas las estupideces que te grité— dijo Yuri sin abandonar la formal postura en la que se encontraba—. Cuando se trata de Yua no puedo comportarme como el hombre adulto que soy, la sola idea de que alguien pueda dañarla me vuelve loco. Me siento avergonzado y lamento haber causado un espectáculo así…

—Yuri, por favor no…— pidió Victor—. Mira, tienes razón, yo soy el estúpido. Sí, soy un condenado imbécil, jamás debí alertarte así cuando la situación no lo ameritaba. Confiaste en mí, en el centro, es decir, y te he fallado. Eres tú el que debe disculparme, fui yo quien se equivocó y quien te ha dañado así. Mira, creo que aún no dimensiono del todo el tipo de historia que hay detrás de Yua y de ti porque vamos, de no ser por su falta de habla, esa niña y tú serían solamente una familia normal. Debes disculparme, hasta que tu novio lo mencionó yo no recordaba que es verdad que en tu historia y en la de Yua hay demasiado dolor…

— ¿Mi novio?— preguntó Yuri con las mejillas encendidas ante esa declaración.

—Bueno, el hombre parecía estar dispuesto a matarme y él dijo que es tu familia así que… ¿estoy suponiendo estupideces de nuevo, verdad?— preguntó Victor intentando que no se notara la esperanza de que Yuri le dijera que en efecto, solo estaba haciendo suposiciones absurdas acerca de su vida.

—Kenjirou es mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano para mí— respondió Yuri volviendo a mirar a Victor a los ojos—. Escucha Victor, la verdad es que sí cometiste un error, uno muy grande. Pero creo que yo también lo hice porque siempre doy por hecho que todo el mundo va a entender mi situación cuando lo cierto es que nadie puede entender algo que no le ha sido explicado. Era por eso que no quería que mi Yua tuviera contacto con el mundo real ¿entiendes? Exponer a Yua a los peligros del exterior es algo que me tomó mucho valor para decidir pero tampoco puedo quitarle a mi hija la oportunidad de ser una niña normal, una niña de su edad. Victor, creo que debo explicarte muchas cosas y creo que si lo hago tú me entenderás un poco mejor y podremos evitar malentendidos como este. Sin embargo, quiero que entiendas que esto es un riesgo para mí, y también lo será para ti no voy a negártelo. Sin embargo, tú dices que Yua está bien aquí y lo que acabas de hacer con el número del seguro médico me deja ver que eres una persona confiable y la verdad no sé si podré encontrar eso en algún otro lugar así que…

—No me importa el peligro, si puedo ayudarte lo haré, los ayudaré a ti y a Yua quiero decir…— dijo Victor un poco apasionadamente pero a sus palabras tampoco les faltaba convicción absoluta.

—Voy a romper mis propias reglas, Victor— dijo el hombre de los ojos marrones—. Pero no puedes decirme algo así sin saber cuáles son los riesgos a los que te enfrentas si eres parte de la vida de mi hija. A pesar del malentendido de hoy, mi corazón me dice que eres una persona en la que puedo confiar y dios sabe que necesito personas confiables que ayuden a Yua a desarrollarse mejor porque otro error que he cometido es pensar que podré sacarla adelante yo solo. Es verdad lo que dices, Yua está mejor ahora, es más feliz, la he escuchado tararear muchas de las canciones que canta contigo en la sala de música. Mi Yua es como un pajarito que empieza a comprender que hay música en su interior y creo que eso es obra de lo que todas las personas de tu centro que están trabajando con ella así que, Victor Nikiforov hay algo que quiero pedirte…

Victor asintió en silencio maravillándose por completo del modo ceremonioso en el que Yuri siempre hablaba con él. En aquel momento Victor comprendió que aunque Yuri parecía joven en el exterior, en realidad tenía un alma madura, un alma que había tenido que envejecer de golpe para poder estar a la altura de la enorme tarea de ser un padre. En ese instante, Yuri K. le pareció completamente hermoso a Victor, la belleza de aquel hombre era como una esencia que iba con él a donde fuera. Yuri era bello en aquel momento mientras lo miraba de aquel modo fijo y también le había parecido hermoso al verlo gritarle que era el mayor estúpido del planeta.

— ¿Puedes ir a cenar a mi casa mañana por la noche? Yua y yo prepararemos algo especial para ti, creo que te lo debemos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿sabes? Además, creo que de ese modo podré contarte más de nuestra historia. Necesito contarte y tú necesitas saberlo y no quiero que me digas que no importa hasta que lo escuches todo ¿está bien? — preguntó Yuri con algo de rubor en las mejillas y el corazón de Victor pareció llenarse de mariposas al escuchar aquella pregunta inesperada.

—Será un honor ir a tu casa…— dijo Victor sin entender cómo el fin del mundo que había estado viviendo en los minutos anteriores se hubiera transformado en ese esperanzador futuro que traería consigo una cena con Yuri, y Victor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no pensar en aquella ocasión como en una cita porque no era eso definitivamente.

—Entonces te esperaré ahí…— dijo Yuri con calma y Victor se preguntó si acaso el corazón de su interlocutor no estaba latiendo de forma intensa como lo hacía el suyo—. Le pediré a Yura y a Phichit que te traigan a casa junto a Yua. Espero que no te moleste que sea yo quien cocine pero creo que debo hacerlo, mis padres siempre me dijeron que la mejor muestra de hospitalidad es preparar una comida deliciosa para tus invitados…

—Eres el mejor cocinero de Japón— mencionó Victor con una sonrisa ilusionada que hizo que las mejillas de Yuri se encendieran un poco más—. Creo recordar que Phichit Chulanont dijo que me enamoraría más de ti al probar la comida que preparas…

— ¡Oh!— dijo Yuri obviando las palabras de Victor, palabras que habían hecho que algo en su interior empezara a instarlo a dar saltos de alegría—. Phichit es un exagerado…

—Solo un poco, los niños aquí lo adoran— dijo Victor intentando reprimir las ganas de decir más idioteces—. Entonces, Yuri, los veré a Yua y a ti mañana…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas por mi comportamiento de hace rato? De verdad estoy avergonzado…— preguntó Yuri de forma tímida.

—No hay nada que disculpar, el estúpido soy yo, ya te lo dije. En realidad, es usted quien debe perdonarme a mí, señor K., así que si quiere golpearme ahora, adelante…

—No creo poder hacerlo, jamás he sido un chico violento— dijo Yuri con algo de vergüenza—. Debo admitir que me dejé llevar por la rabia y jamás golpearía a alguien. Somos humanos ¿no es así? Los humanos hablan y resuelven sus problemas, se disculpan si han cometido un error y listo. Ya ha existido demasiada violencia en mi vida, Victor, no quiero ser como las personas que me hacen huir, no quiero dañar a nadie si puedo evitarlo pero… sin mi Yua yo moriría ¿entiendes? Sin mi Yua todo estaría mal…

—Ella también te ama así— dijo Victor recordando los dibujos que la pequeña siempre hacia en clase de arte: dos figuras tomadas de la mano, siempre dos figuras enfrentando al mundo el uno al lado del otro—. Dudo que en este mundo exista una persona incapaz de sentir amor por alguien como tú…

Yuri se quedó serio al escuchar aquella declaración de Victor. Los ojos azules del director del centro de cuidado de su hija estaban llenos de mil misterios, misterios a los que Yuri jamás había tenido que enfrentarse. Los ojos de Victor estaban invitándolo a descubrir mil universos nuevos y aquello daba miedo, daba terror y sin embargo, en vez de sentir ganas de salir corriendo, Yuri sintió la terrible urgencia de quedarse ahí, de perderse en esos ojos, de confiar en esos ojos como jamás había podido confiar en nadie.

Hay quien dice que en la mirada de dos seres que se encuentran existe la posibilidad de crear un universo entero y eso fue lo que Yuri sentía en aquel momento: que Victor Nikiforov era una fuerza creadora, que Victor Nikiforov y sus ojos azules eran como un enorme _"hola"_ a miles de cosas que no sería capaz de descubrir con nadie más.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá!— dijo una alegre voz infantil que rompió la paz de la mirada de los dos hombres y Yuri sintió que una oleada de emoción lo cubría de pies a cabeza porque aquella voz era la voz de su hija.

Y aquella era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba de aquel modo. Aquella era la primera vez que Yua lo llamaba _papá._

Sin ponerse a pensar en nada más, Yuri corrió al llamado de la pequeña quien se lanzó a sus brazos mientras tres hombres caminaban detrás de ella con una sonrisa de total encanto en sus labios. Yua se abrazó al cuello de Yuri con fuerza y llenó las mejillas de su padre de besos cálidos que pronto se hicieron salados cuando un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Yuri.

— ¿Papá?— dijo la niña mirando a Yuri con algo de confusión— ¡Vicchan! ¡Papá!

— ¿Quién es Vicchan?— logró decir Yuri cuando la emoción del momento dejó de ser un nudo en su garganta.

—Llama así al director Nikiforov desde hoy en la mañana— dijo Yurio mientras se reía alegremente de lo que él consideraba un apodo ridículo para su nuevo jefe.

— ¿Es así, Yua?— preguntó Yuri con un dejo de alegría que hizo que la niña se olvidara de las lágrimas que había en sus mejillas para sentir con orgullo mientras señalaba a Victor sin dejar de sonreír.

—No me habías informado de estos avances, director— dijo Yuri con una hermosa sonrisa agradecida que tuvo el supremo poder de hacer que Victor deseara arrodillarse ante él y regalarle el universo entero.

—La verdad es que con todo lo que pasó hoy no hubo tiempo de enviar mi informe diario. Debí enviarte un video pero esto ha sido una sorpresa linda para ti de este modo ¿no lo crees?

Los dos hombres se sonrieron de forma dulce una vez más y todos los ahí reunidos pensarían después que en ese momento todos habían sido testigos del inicio de algo enorme e inevitable, que todos habían visto en aquella sonrisa compartida la insinuación del nacimiento de un mundo nuevo.

Phichit y Yurio intercambiaron una mirada cómplice aunque el rubio muchacho de los ojos verdes también había compuesto una mueca de asco en sus labios. Y mientras Yuri y Victor seguían mirándose, perdidos en ese nuevo mundo que nacía en sus ojos, Kenjirou Minami supo que aunque no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, quizá Yuri había encontrado ya en los ojos azules de Victor Nikiforov esa oportunidad de ser feliz que no conocería de ningún otro modo, esa promesa que él mismo había jurado proteger para Yuri…


	5. Happiness ain t a thing I m used to

**Capítulo 5. Happiness ain´t a thing I´m used to…**

—Entonces, señor Plisetsky ¿Estás enamorado de tu protegido?

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro serio del hombre que estaba sentado frente a Yurio. El joven de los ojos verdes quien justamente en aquel momento estaba entrevistando al último de los empleados que laboraban en el centro de cuidado infantil en el que llevaba ya varias semanas trabajando, entrecerró los ojos y correspondió a la pregunta de su interlocutor con un sonido desdeñoso que hizo reír al profesor de deportes que llevaba por nombre Otabek Altin.

La verdad era que desde la primera vez que lo había mirado, Yurio se había sentido fascinado por la personalidad de aquel hombre que era todo sonrisas y energía cuando estaba rodeado de niños pequeños y que sin embargo, parecía más bien hosco y frío con los demás profesores.

Por eso también resultaba un tanto extraño escucharlo mientras decía aquellas cosas tan estúpidas, era realmente raro también darse cuenta que los ojos oscuros del hombre brillaban cuando una sonrisa cruzaba por sus labios. Y aunque aparentaba mantenerse tranquilo, la verdad era que Yurio estaba intentando no golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Aquella fascinación que hacía que sus ojos verdes buscaran a Otabek en la distancia durante las horas de trabajo que los dos compartían, se había convertido en franca molestia ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar frente a frente con una persona como él.

—Soy yo quien hace las preguntas— respondió Yurio con una fría indiferencia de la que los mejores actores del mundo habrían estado orgullosos.

—Oh vamos, puedes responderme al menos eso— dijo Otabek pasando sus manos por su cabello y Yurio reprimió las ganas de preguntarse cómo se sentiría tocar aquella mata de cabello oscuro con sus propios dedos—. Yo te he contado casi toda mi vida ahora ¿no crees? Hasta siento que somos amigos ¿tú no?

—No…— respondió Yurio ordenando sus papeles llenos de notas—. Eres un empleado más y aun no decido si estás en la lista de los peligrosos o no.

—¿Crees que hay peligro en mí?— cuestionó Otabek fingiendo sorpresa, pero la sonrisa que asomaba en sus ojos le quitaba algo de seriedad a su pose— ¿Peligro para quién? ¿Para la adorable hija de tu señor K.? ¿O quizá soy yo quien es peligroso para ti, Yura?

—No me llames así— dijo el rubio muchacho sintiendo que su sangre hervía sin saber muy bien si eso era producto de la rabia que le causaba la actitud de Otabek o la forma en la que éste había pronunciado su nombre.

—¿Solo el señor K. puede llamarte así? Admito que es guapo, pero creo que él está interesado en nuestro director y ¿te cuento un secreto? Victor es un libro abierto con sus emociones, todo el mundo sabe que está enamorado sin esperanza de tu jefe ¿eso te mata de celos?

—Eso no es algo que deba importarte y te prohíbo que degrades mis sentimientos por Yuri de ese modo. No soy tan estúpido como crees ¿está bien? Yuri y su familia han sido parte de mi vida desde que tengo memoria y como lo hizo mi abuelo antes de mí, yo protegeré a esa familia como pueda ¿te queda claro, profesor? Y esa protección incluye el hecho de prohibir que te metas en la vida privada de Yuri, prohibiré que haya chismorreos acerca de su relación con el director Nikiforov, si es que la hay…

—Bueno, vamos, no te tomes todo lo que digo tan en serio— dijo Otabek relajando su postura cínica para hablar con amabilidad a ese chico que había llamado su atención por ese carácter decidido y algo violento que le había preguntado mil cosas extrañas aquella tarde.

—Es mi trabajo tomarme todo en serio, profesor— afirmó Yurio con una sonrisa desdeñosa que hacía que sus rasgos finos adoptaran cierto aire fiero en su rostro—. Dos personas dependen de mí para protegerlos. Así que si solo eres capaz de decir estupideces, demos por terminada la entrevista. Te seguiré observando, por cierto…

—¿Te gusta observarme?— preguntó Otabek con normalidad y el chico, quien era originario de Kazajistán, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa alegre al mirar el rubor culpable que cubría las mejillas de su compañero.

—Ya debo irme, Yuri me pidió que llevara al director Nikiforov conmigo a casa. Phichit se ha llevado a Yua hace rato, así que…

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Yurio?— preguntó el otro hombre sin moverse de su asiento—. Mira, no estoy intentando molestarte. Solo quiero que te relajes un poco. Si estás sometido a estrés de forma constante tu cuerpo va a resentirlo y no podrás auxiliar a nadie en ese estado ¿no crees? La verdad es que me agradas, sabes lo que quieres, eres leal, valiente y en fin, jamás me ha gustado andarme con rodeos así que ¿crees que alguna vez puedas salir a beber una copa conmigo?

Yurio se quedó quieto intentando que su quijada no se cayera hasta el suelo por la declaración que Otabek Altin había hecho. Aquel hombre era extraño, era un tonto, pero un tonto que a la vez resultaba fascinante y el joven de los ojos verdes tuvo ganas de impactar su frente contra el escritorio de madera que lo separaba de Otabek por haber tenido esa clase de pensamientos en aquel instante.

—¿Salir contigo?— fue todo lo que Yurio fue capaz de decir.

—Como compañeros de trabajo, solo eso…

—¡Oh!

—Podría ser hoy, por ejemplo. Creo recordar que Victor nos contó a todos en la reunión matutina que esta tarde él y el señor K. estarían ocupados en su cita y creo que tú más que nadie debe saber que el señor K. no correrá ningún peligro estando con él…

—No es una cita…

—¡Ah sí! Victor también intentaba convencerse a él mismo de eso…

—Pero…

Antes de que Yurio pudiera contestar, la puerta del despacho que Victor había adaptado para que él pudiese llevar a cabo sus entrevistas se abrió de golpe y por ella entró el mismísimo director del centro de cuidado en persona. Yurio notó que el hombre de los ojos azules había cambiado sus ropas habituales por un sencillo traje casual que parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos que el señor Nikiforov se había vestido para deslumbrar y algo en Yurio intuyó que aquel idiota que era su jefe ahora había pasado muchas horas frente al espejo tratando de decidir qué usar para su reunión con Yuri de aquella noche.

—Yura, ¿nos vamos? No quiero llegar tarde…

Algo en la sonrisa ansiosa de su jefe hizo que Yurio quisiera echarse a reír pero la confusa maraña de sentimientos que anidaba en su pecho lo había dejado sin la capacidad de hacer el correspondiente comentario mordaz del día.

—Me temo que Yura no podrá llevarte, jefe— dijo Otabek levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentado—. Saldrá conmigo, creo que mis respuestas de la entrevista le causaron ciertas dudas que no podemos dejar sin resolver hasta mañana…

—¡Oh! Pero… ¿Cómo sabré a dónde ir ahora? En la ficha de información de Yua solo figura la dirección del señor Minami como referencia y… ¿es eso? ¿El señor K. vive con Kenjirou Minami?

—No, no es así…— expresó Yurio saliendo del estupor en el que había caído—. Escucha, no puedo arriesgarme a que la dirección de Yuri quedé registrada en algún lado, yo te llevaré y después iré con el profesor Altin…

—Me parece justo— comentó Otabek sonriendo alegremente y Yurio sintió que sus mejillas se llenaban de calor.

—Vamos entonces…— dijo Victor sintiendo que las mariposas de su estómago empezaban a convertirse en un panal de abejas furiosas—. Por cierto ¿cómo me veo? ¿Luzco como una persona confiable? No me gustaría que Yuri… el señor K., quiero decir piense que yo, bueno… ¿exageré un poco con el color? Demonios… ¿tengo que cambiarme de nuevo? No quiero dar la impresión equivocada no sé si me entienden…

Yurio resopló un tanto indignado ante la sarta de tonterías que el director Nikiforov estaba diciendo pero sobre todo, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por haber aceptado de aquel modo tan fácil la oferta de Otabek Altin. Sí, sin duda estaba volviéndose loco, loco e idiota como Victor Nikiforov quien no paraba de parlotear acerca de ser una persona profesional y respetuosa. Un suspiro dramático escapó de los labios del chico cuya vida empezaba a ponerse más extraña de lo que había sido mientras vivía en Japón. Él no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse agitado del modo en el que estaba sintiéndose en aquel momento. Porque su vida siempre había sido ordenada, discreta, él siempre sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero ahora, la existencia de Otabek Altin estaba desordenándolo todo, la existencia de Otabek Altin estaba poniéndolo a prueba de un modo despiadado y de un modo aún más extraño, la existencia del profesor de deportes estaba haciendo que en su alma, algo un poco parecido a la felicidad estuviera instalándose dentro de él al darse cuenta de que alguien como Otabek quería salir con él…

* * *

Las manos de Yuri entrelazaban el cabello negro de Yua con facilidad y maestría. La niña había llegado a casa sana y salva después de haber pasado el día en el patio de juegos de Maccachin y su padre estaba ahora ocupado en arreglar su peinado mientras Yua tarareaba una de esas canciones alegres con las que su departamento solía llenarse todas las tardes, esas canciones que la niña aprendía de Victor seguramente.

Yuri sonrió al escucharla pensando en que quizá, en algunos días más, la casa se llenaría de palabras y de oraciones completas y la sola idea de que Yua recuperara su voz hacia que Yuri se sintiera esperanzado, algo que él no solía sentir con mucha frecuencia.

La verdad era que desde que Yua lo llamaba papá, Yuri había sentido también la necesidad de permitirse ser un poco más optimista con su futuro. Sí, sin duda alguna el destino le había arrebatado muchas posibilidades pero en ese justo instante, mientras sus manos terminaban de acomodar las finas trenzas de Yua, Yuri se sintió alegre, casi feliz. Porque su pequeña hija cantaba como si el dolor fuera algo lejano a ellos, porque esa noche tendrían un invitado especial a la hora de la cena y la sola perspectiva de poder hablar con Victor Nikiforov a solas, bastaba para que las mejillas y el corazón de Yuri se llenaran de calor.

Yuri había preparado la cena con esmero, los tazones de Katsudon estaban esperando ya en el calentador de la cocina para ser servidos apenas Victor llegara. Yua le había ayudado a formar bolitas de arroz rellenas de ciruelas dulces y un poco de sopa miso hervía a fuego lento en la estufa. Yuri había preparado también algo de té verde, aunque había descorchado una de las botellas de vino francés que Kenjirou les había regalado a todos los empleados por navidad. Lo cierto es que Yuri estaba listo para ser un anfitrión excelente y aunque se sentía un poco nervioso, había dentro de él algo parecido a una inquietud dulce.

El chico de los ojos marrones no podía evitar mirar el reloj de la sala cada pocos segundos. Victor le había llamado antes para decirle que debido a ciertos asuntos urgentes de la dirección del centro de cuidado infantil, tendría que llegar un poco más tarde de lo acordado pero que sin duda estaría ahí. Yuri le había dicho que no se preocupara, que la cena lo estaría esperando en casa y Victor había respondido con la voz llena de emoción que no se perdería aquello por nada del mundo, algo que hizo que Yuri riera con verdadera alegría.

Sí, Yuri quería ver a Victor, pero no solo era para poder contarte el capítulo más oscuro de su historia sino que, cuando él veía a Victor, el mundo no parecía tan difícil, tan cruel. Había algo en los ojos azules de aquel hombre que le hacía preguntarse cómo era posible que alguien como Victor Nikiforov existiera y también, cómo había sido posible que la luz que se desprendía del hombre se conservara intacta de las sombras del mundo.

Yuri suspiró al tiempo que ataba el cabello de Yua con una cinta rosa y revisaba que el pijama blanco de la niña que estaba lleno de estrellas multicolor estuviera en orden porque era su intención acostarla a dormir una vez que la cena llegara a su fin.

—Ya estás lista, bonita…— dijo Yuri depositando un beso en la frente de su pequeña—. Cada día te pareces más y más a mamá ¿sabes?

Yua sonrió y señaló un cuadro enmarcado en el lugar de honor de la sala. Aquel cuadro, era una pintura que mostraba a una mujer de ojos marrones y sonrisa abierta que estaba usando un kimono de vivos colores y líneas curvas. La mujer sostenía a una pequeña niña en sus brazos, la sostenía con fuerza y Yuri se preguntó si cuando Mari había sido retratada de aquel modo, ella ya presentía que su esposo intentaría separarla de su hija.

—Sí, ella es mamá…— dijo Yuri y los ojos de Yua se perdieron en la figura sonriente de su madre—. Mamá está en las estrellas ahora, no debes sentirte triste por ello jamás ¿está bien? Ella está cuidándote desde allá, además tú la podrás ver siempre que quieras ¿verdad Yua?

La niña asintió y señalo el cielo nocturno que empezaba a dejarse ver a través del ventanal que daba a la calle y que mostraba una vista preciosa de la ciudad.

—Mamá es la estrella más brillante, no lo olvides— dijo Yuri sintiendo en su corazón el deseo de que aquellas palabras que pronunciaba para Yua fueran verdad—. Mamá te amaba con todo su corazón y sigue amándote desde el lugar del universo en el que se encuentra ahora…

—Papá…— dijo la niña abrazándose al cuello de Yuri cuyos ojos se habían puesto tristes de pronto, y el hombre se sintió reconfortado al notar que su hija trataba de borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos.

—Papá también te ama, Yua— dijo Yuri cubriendo a su pequeña con sus brazos—. Siempre voy a amarte, mi pequeña…

Los dos se quedaron abrazados un largo rato sintiendo que entre sus brazos estaba todo el amor del universo y es que quizá, de alguna forma así era. Bien es cierto que la felicidad no era algo a lo que ellos dos estuvieran acostumbrados pero durante aquel minuto, aquel instante en el tiempo que parecía ser hecho solo para los dos todo parecía correcto, todo parecía estar en su lugar.

Minutos después, el sonido de la puerta del departamento abriéndose alertó a Yua y a Yuri de que ya no estaban solos y el corazón del joven padre se agitó de manera demencial cuando, sin hacerlo esperar más, la figura sonriente de Victor Nikiforov se reflejó en su mirada.

—Hola Yuri— dijo Victor sintiéndose algo torpe ahora que Yuri volvía a mirarlo con aquellos ojos del color del chocolate que hacían estragos en su interior—. Espero que no te moleste que haya entrado así. Yura y Otabek Altin decidieron salir un rato, así que tan pronto como tu protector abrió la puerta, me dijo que entrara y que te avisara que él llegará tarde.

— ¿Yura saldrá con alguien?— preguntó Yuri bastante sorprendido—. Esa sí es una noticia…

—Lo mismo pienso, quién diría que Otabek Altin fuera así de sociable ¿no crees?

— ¡Vicchan!— dijo Yua desde los brazos de Yuri mientras agitaba su manita hacia el hombre que les sonreía de forma brillante a ella y a su padre.

—Hola, preciosa— dijo Victor acercándose un poco más a Yuri y a su hija— ¿Quién te arregló así? Papá es un artista ¿verdad? Luces muy linda, sin duda alguna lo heredaste de papá…

Yua rio alegremente mientras le pedía a Yuri que la bajara al suelo, y su padre lo hizo de ese modo aprovechando el momento de distracción para no morirse de vergüenza por las palabras que Victor había pronunciado acerca de esa lindura que había heredado a su hija.

La niña tomó la mano de Victor entre la suya y después invitó a su padre a hacer lo mismo con su otra mano, cosa que Yuri hizo sin pensarlo demasiado. Así que los tres juntos y tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia el comedor y Yuri sonrió al notar que Yua estaba siendo una mejor anfitriona que él.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Victor seguían resonando en su interior especialmente porque en aquel instante Yuri no se sentía especialmente atractivo porque vamos, solamente se había cambiado el traje elegante del trabajo por un par de pantalones de mezclilla azul y una sencilla camisa a cuadros que nada tenía que ver con el arreglo siempre pulcro de su invitado quien, sin duda alguna era el más atractivo de los dos. Yuri sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos y se dijo que más le valía comportarse a la altura de la situación. Aquello no era una cita. Aquella noche tendría que revivir muchos recuerdos que seguían doliendo en su interior.

—Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Victor— dijo Yuri mientras señalaba al hombre de los ojos azules una silla del comedor para que éste se sentara en dicho lugar—. Espero que esta cena no haya interrumpido tus ocupaciones, de verdad sonabas estresado hace rato…

—Nada que no haya podido resolver— dijo Victor mientras tomaba a Yua entre sus brazos y la acomodaba en la silla alta colocada al lado de la suya para que la pequeña pudiera cenar también.

—Me alegra escucharlo— dijo Yuri mientras que con un gesto agradecía a Victor el hecho de haber acomodado a Yua en su lugar.

— ¿Y ustedes?— preguntó Victor sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Tuvieron una tarde ajetreada? El aroma de la cena que prepararon me ha hecho recordar que estoy muriéndome de hambre de hecho…

—Yua me ayudó a prepararlo todo— dijo Yuri mientras la pequeña reía y señalaba las bolitas de arroz que estaban acomodadas ya en el centro de la mesa—. Nos gusta cocinar, en mi familia siempre hemos sido buenos cocineros y hoy preparamos también el plato estrella de la abuela Hiroko…

—¿Y qué es?— preguntó Victor y algo en su interior tembló de emoción al descubrir que en ese justo instante Yuri, Yua y él eran como la postal perfecta de una cena en familia, solo la imagen de una pareja de padres amorosos compartiendo una cena deliciosa al final del día con su pequeña hija.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que las mejillas de Victor se sonrojaran con fuerza. Lo cierto es que Victor jamás había deseado algo así y tampoco lo había conocido. Yakov había sido un buen padre adoptivo para él pero las muestras de afecto y calidez no eran muy frecuentes y mucho menos lo eran las cenas de aquel tipo. Victor siempre había sido más bien independiente y algo solitario. Aunque se le daba bien congeniar con la gente, lo cierto es que lo mismo daba cenar en un salón repleto de personas que preparar en casa una cena congelada.

Pero aquella cena se sentía diferente, era diferente a todas luces. Aquel pequeño departamento era un hogar sin duda alguna y Victor supo entonces que es el amor lo que hace de la familia un refugio y Victor no conocía a dos personas que se amaran más que Yuri y Yua, y de algún modo, era como si sus anfitriones estuvieran dejando que él fuera parte de su mundo por unas horas.

—Es un plato tradicional de la cocina japonesa— dijo Yuri sintiéndose un poco nervioso ahora, pensando en que existía la posibilidad de que a Victor no le gustara lo que había preparado—. Quizá sea mejor que lo pruebes, la comida siempre debe disfrutarse con todos los sentidos, no solo con palabras…

Yuri sonrió y deseando que Victor no pensara que solo estaba diciendo tonterías, se encaminó hacia la barra de la cocina mientras el hombre de los ojos azules asentía a sus palabras y, acto seguido, se ponía a hablar con Yua de ese modo en el que Yuri solía hacerlo: interpretando las sonrisas y señas de la pequeña, llenando con su voz y nuevas risas esos silencios que para Yua aún eran infranqueables.

Y al verlos así, al verlos interactuar de aquella manera Yuri sintió que algo en su corazón ardía envuelto en llamas, Yuri supo de algún modo que no admitía replicas, que aquella cena cambiaría su vida para siempre y el muchacho se encontró deseando descubrir cuál sería ese cambio. Yuri apartó la mirada de Victor en el mismo instante en el que los ojos azules del mismo se posaban en él. El hombre ruso, suspiró al ver a Yuri preparando su comida. Aquello era una visión del paraíso y Victor pensó que bien valdría la pena despertar cada día de su vida para ver a Yuri concentrado en sus tareas, simplemente para presenciar la vida de Yuri como si se tratase de un milagro maravilloso.

—Papá lindo…— dijo Yua riendo y Victor le dedicó una mirada sorprendida a la niña quien seguramente lo había atrapado contemplando a su padre.

— ¿A ti también te lo parece?— preguntó Victor mirando a Yuri quien había escuchado la voz de su hija a través de la habitación.

—Papá lindo…— dijo Yua asintiendo con firmeza.

—Muy lindo, sí…— dijo Victor haciendo reír a Yua—. Espero que no te moleste que yo también crea que papá es lindo, Yua.

— ¡Papá!— gritó Yua y Yuri caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada en los labios—. Vicchan lindo…

—Yua, no debemos gritar cuando estamos en la mesa — susurró Yuri algo apenado mientras ponía un enorme tazón de Katsudon delante del hombre e los ojos azules y uno más pequeño delante de su hija.

— ¿No crees que Vicchan sea lindo?— preguntó Victor con un tono juguetón que hizo que las mejillas de Yuri se llenaran de rubor.

—Vicchan es más que lindo— contestó Yuri sin pensar y el hombre sintió que una vergüenza profunda lo invadía de repente—. Es decir, yo… lo siento, es que…

— ¡Wow, es maravilloso!— exclamó Victor con auténtica dicha—. Yua, papá cree que soy de verdad más que lindo ¿me dejas casarme con él?

—Vamos a comer— dijo Yuri intentando que el calor de su rostro disminuyera de algún modo porque su hija seguía riendo y Yuri estaba seguro de que no había entendido la última pregunta de su invitado.

—Yuri…— dijo Victor pronunciando su nombre con delicadeza, cosa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la piel del pelinegro—. Debes perdonarme si alguna de mis bromas idiotas está incomodándote. Suelo ser así la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no quiero corresponder a tu invitación haciéndote sentir mal. Tú sabes que solo estoy intentando ser divertido ¿verdad?

—No me molesta…— repuso Yuri con una sonrisa amable—. Es que no estoy acostumbrado. Las personas no suelen bromear conmigo, suelo tomarme todo muy en serio y bueno, en realidad se me da fatal hacer amigos…

— ¿Sí?— cuestionó Victor sintiendo que Yuri hablaba con la verdad—. Yo no pensaría eso de ti, a tu alrededor hay personas que parecen ser amigos tuyos de toda la vida…

—Ellos son diferentes…— dijo Yuri con una mirada lejana, mientras el hombre limpiaba las mejillas de Yua quien había empezado ya a comer de la deliciosa comida que su padre había preparado—. Mis padres y los padres de Minami han sido amigos toda la vida, él y yo crecimos juntos como un par de hermanos lo hubiera hecho, todos decían que Kenji era en realidad el hermano menor de nuestra familia. Mari y yo solíamos jugar con él a diario, creo que nuestros padres llegaban a hartarse de nosotros de verdad cuando hacíamos jaleo los tres juntos. Después, Kenji decidió estudiar la universidad en América al mismo tiempo en el que Mari se casó pero ni siquiera la distancia pudo hacer que dejáramos de ser amigos. Cuando las cosas… las cosas se pusieron mal, Kenji no dudó en ayudarme y yo no sé cómo pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí…

— ¿Y Yura?— preguntó Victor sin querer ahondar más en detalles acerca de la relación tan profunda que Yuri tenía con el chico Minami—. Él también parece querer protegerte hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Yura y su abuelo han trabajado para mi familia en Japón desde siempre. Nikolai Plisetsky fue el encargado de la seguridad de la cadena hotelera de mis padres desde los inicios de Yutopia, el primer hotel de mi familia, el hotel que mis abuelos fundaron. Yura creció al lado de su abuelo cuando su madre falleció y mis padres siempre lo quisieron con todo el corazón, y él a ellos, por eso cuando le preguntaron qué quería hacer con su vida el asumió que la tarea de su abuelo era ahora su responsabilidad…

— ¿Yutopia?— preguntó Victor sintiendo que la comida se atragantaba en su garganta de pura impresión porque si el nombre de los hoteles de la familia de Yuri era Yutopia eso quería decir que…

—Creo que este es un buen momento para decirte que mi apellido es en realidad Katsuki— dijo Yuri con algo de miedo, sintiendo que esa pequeña pieza de información era el primer secreto revelado a esos ojos azules que lo miraban con verdadera sorpresa—. Yo era el heredero de nuestra cadena hotelera hasta que, bueno… ¿por qué no hablamos de algo más? Yua casi termina de comer y no me gusta hablar de cosas tristes frente a ella, así que dime ¿te gustó la comida?

— ¡Es deliciosa!— dijo Victor con sinceridad y los ojos de Yua quien había permanecido bastante seria al escucharlos hablar, volvieron a ponerse alegres ahora que la voz de Victor era relajada y cálida de nuevo.

Así pues, los tres siguieron cenando en total calma. Victor hablaba de los avances de Yua en la terapia de lenguaje y Yuri se mostró verdaderamente feliz con el cambio de tema. Además, era cierto que Yua avanzaba a pasos agigantados y eso era imposible de negar. La cena transcurrió pues entre risas y los alegres gorjeos de Yua quien no podía evitar tararear canciones al compás de la voz de Victor y el hombre de los ojos marrones se dijo que quizá, algo de la música que existía en el alma de Victor estaba siendo transmitido a Yua. Y aquello era hermoso de algún modo porque no quería que la vida de su pequeña estuviera llena de silencio.

Varios minutos después, los dos hombres notaron que Yua empezaba a bostezar y Yuri se disculpó con Victor diciéndole que debía acostar a Yua, sin embargo, el hombre de los ojos azules encontró imposible la idea de dejar de mirar a Yuri por más de diez minutos así que mientras él tomaba a Yua en brazos para bajarla de la silla alta, Victor empezó a caminar a su lado y lo ayudó a lavar los dientes de la pequeña quien lucía contenta al ver que cuando el director Nikiforov estaba cerca, los ojos de su padre se llenaban de la misma luz de las estrellas desde las cuales la miraba esa mujer que Yuri siempre llamaba mamá.

Yua sonrió cuando Yuri volvió a tomarla en brazos y la llevó después hacia su cama que estaba en medio de una habitación pequeña y confortable llena de muñecos de felpa en forma de perros de diversos tipos, libros de cuentos de hadas y fotografías de la niña y su padre que seguramente habían sido tomadas en Detroit. Había fotos de Yua sonriéndole a la cámara, fotos de Yua en brazos de Kenjirou Minami (cosa que hizo que Victor sintiera que su sangre se helaba), más fotos de Yuri con su niña en brazos y de nuevo, fotografías de la mujer del retrato de la sala que Victor había visto también.

—Debes dormir ya, mi pequeña— dijo Yuri mientras acomodaba a Yua debajo de sus sabanas de color lila—. Mañana jugarás de nuevo con Maccachin y con tus amigos y no puedes estar cansada.

— ¿Quieres que cante la canción de la hora de la siesta?— preguntó Victor acercándose a Yuri, parándose a su lado con calma mientras Yua volvía a sonreír y asentía sin tanta energía a sus palabras—. Apuesto a que papá querrá aprenderla…

Yuri miró los ojos azules de Victor y se quedó perdido en ellos mientras la suave y cálida voz del ruso inundaba el tranquilo silencio de la habitación de Yua quien también estaba mirándolo con sus pequeños ojos entre abiertos que iban cerrándose a medida que la melodía de Victor avanzaba. Aquella era una canción sin palabras definidas, era más bien un suave murmullo, como el sonido del viento entre las hojas o las olas del mar golpeando la costa. Incluso Yuri se sentía tranquilo escuchando la voz de Victor y Yua cerró los ojos de forma pacífica después.

Yuri sonrió y arropó a la pequeña con cuidado antes de besar su frente y prender la lámpara de noche al lado de su cama. Yuri se levantó y sonriendo a Victor, le pidió al hombre que lo acompañara de nuevo a la sala de la casa donde los dos se sentaron el uno frente al otro sabiendo que la parte más difícil de aquella cena estaba a punto de empezar.

—A Yua le gusta la música— dijo Yuri mirando al suelo y Victor supo que el hombre estaba a punto de narrar la historia de su vida para él—. Creo que no podemos evitarlo ¿verdad? El llamado de la sangre o lo que sea…

— ¿A qué te refieres, Yuri?

—El padre biológico de Yua es un músico, uno bastante famoso en Japón— murmuró Yuri sin poder reprimir el odio de su voz—. Mari siempre fue admiradora de la banda de chicos en la que Sato cantaba en su juventud. A todos siempre nos pareció un chico común a pesar de que sus padres son una de las familias más adineradas de Asia. Nadie pudo sospechar jamás que Sato enloquecería del modo en el que lo hizo. Mi hermana estaba feliz cuando se casó con él, Mari jamás había lucido más feliz ni más hermosa. Ella siempre había querido una familia y ahora la tendría al lado de un hombre bueno, eso fue lo que todos pensamos. Sin embargo, dos años después de la boda, Mari empezó a cambiar, el cambio fue profundo y muy visible. Por aquel entonces, yo estaba terminando mis estudios en negocios internacionales en la universidad así que no me di cuenta de nada hasta que era demasiado tarde…

— ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó Victor con cuidado, dándose cuenta de que la historia aquella era de verdad difícil de decir para Yuri.

—Mari estaba embarazada, claro…— continuó Yuri hablando despacio—. Lo que nosotros no sabíamos que era que la fortuna de la familia de Sato ha seguido una línea de herencia cien por ciento matriarcal. Ahora su familia tiene miles de empresas de diversa índole bajo su control, pero todo empezó con el trabajo arduo de la bisabuela de su madre quien se dedicaba a la agricultura. Sé que es extraño, pero la fortuna de la familia Tomoki no puede ser heredada a un varón, la línea matriarcal se ha respetado desde hace tres generaciones y debe ser así. Cuando Yua nació, y como Sato es el único hijo de sus padres, los abogados de la familia Tomoki la nombraron heredera de una fortuna más allá de nuestra imaginación. Cuando eso pasó, Mari empezó a buscar a cuanto bogado pudiera encontrar para deshacer aquella cláusula de sucesión pero es imposible hacerlo a pesar de que demostramos por todos los medios que Yua no necesitaba esa herencia de todos modos…

—O sea que Yua…

—Yua fue la causa por la que su padre enloqueció, creo que él jamás pensó que pudiera engendrar a una niña, ya sabes, todos los hombres estúpidos creen que engendrarán un varón ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? En caso de que no hubiera una niña heredera, Sato no tendría que preocuparse por nada, él sería el albacea de la fortuna de la familia hasta que su hijo tuviera una hija y creo que él pensaba que aquello no pasaría jamás pero pasó…

— ¿Siempre fue su plan deshacerse de Yua?— preguntó Victor sintiendo un odio intenso por aquel hombre imbécil del que Yuri estaba hablando.

—Mari se cuidó muy bien desde el principio. Volvió a mudarse con nosotros cerca del último trimestre de embarazo. Nadie hizo demasiadas preguntas, las mujeres de mi familia siempre han creído que una nueva vida debe brotar en el hogar de los Katsuki y así pasó con Yua. La pequeña nació en nuestro pequeño pueblo, Hasetsu. Todos nos enamoramos de ella al verla, todos sentimos amor al tenerla en nuestros brazos y mi hermana, bueno, mi hermana estaba radiante. Sin embargo, creo que ella empezó a prepararlo todo desde ese mismo día…

— ¿Preparar todo?— preguntó Victor en un susurro que había salido de sus labios con esfuerzo porque él ya podía imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación.

—Ella había escuchado los planes de Sato, Mari sospechaba que algo así sucedería porque el matrimonio le había permitido conocer mejor al hombre que era su esposo. Ella escuchó acerca del accidente donde ella y Yua serían borradas del mapa, ella escuchó todo y con la misma frialdad con la que su esposo planeó asesinarla, mi hermana decidió salvar a su hija…

—Yuri…

—Mari salió de su casa con Yua en brazos el día en que todo pasó— dijo Yuri con los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas—. Yo ya sabía que la tragedia ocurriría pronto, aquellos meses en mi vida fueron horribles. Mari me había pedido que una vez que todo pasara huyera de Japón. Sato también estaba planeando mi muerte, él sabía de lo unidos que éramos Mari y yo, el hombre sospechaba de mí, estaba completamente paranoico al final de todo. Sato hizo que todo coincidiera en sus esquemas: el accidente de Mari y mi propio accidente en un vuelo comercial que afortunadamente pudo ser evacuado a tiempo gracias a la intervención de la familia Minami quienes lograron hacer que la aerolínea anunciara una tragedia que jamás sucedió. Sin embargo, Mari no corrió la misma suerte…

— ¿Cómo lograron salvar a Yua y no a tu hermana? — preguntó Victor sintiendo frío sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Yura estaba escondido en el auto que Mari había elegido para salir al centro comercial aquella tarde— dijo Yuri y Victor tuvo que tomar la mano del otro hombre entre la suya porque el chico parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse al hablar de todo aquello—. Tan pronto como Mari logró desviar a los dos hombres de Sato que la seguían, mi hermana puso a Yua en las manos de Yura quien desapareció con ella en medio de la maleza de uno de los caminos rurales de Hasetsu. Nadie tuvo tiempo de sospechar nada, los hombres de Sato no eran tan perspicaces, les faltaba malicia así que cuando el auto explotó metros después del sitio en donde Yura se había escabullido, dieron por terminada la tarea y dejaron que mi hermana muriera…

— ¡Oh Yuri!— dijo Victor empezando a comprender el tamaño de la tragedia que escondían aquellos ojos marrones.

—Yo escapé aquel mismo día. Mi padre logró hacer que uno de los jets privados de la familia surcara el cielo sin que ninguna autoridad tuviera noticia de ello. A nadie le preocupó de verdad ¿sabes? La gente estaba ocupada lamentado la triple perdida trágica de la familia Katsuki, las autoridades estaban más ocupadas por probar que las muertes de sus hijos y nieta habían sido accidentes de verdad, que de ponerse a indagar la falta de un jet no encontrado en el hangar de la familia…

— ¿Nadie sospechó de ese canalla?— preguntó Victor sintiendo ganas de salir a matar con sus propias manos al imbécil aquel— ¿Tus padre no hablaron jamás de eso con la policía?

—Las familias como las de Sato pueden comprar cualquier cosa, pueden acallar cualquier escandalo pagándole a las personas adecuadas— dijo Yuri con tristeza—. Además, lo que mis padres querían era salvarnos a Yua y a mí, nada más les importaba. Ellos me crearon una identidad nueva, crearon una para Yua también. Los papeles con los que puedo estar en este país están tan bien diseñados que un documento original luciría falso a su lado y sin embargo…

—Sin embargo…— repitió Victor con temor.

—Yua y yo no estamos a salvo, todavía no— dijo Yuri antes de suspirar—. Mi padre habla con Yura de forma regular y él nos ha dicho que Sato se ha puesto a alegar estupideces. Su imagen quedó dañada después de la tragedia, eso es verdad, nadie confía en él, eso es algo que sus padres no han podido comprarle. Está diciendo que fui yo quien mató a su mujer y raptó a su hija pequeña, alega que mi cuerpo y el cuerpo de su hija jamás fueron encontrados y es cierto. Todo el mundo lo trata como a un desquiciado, dudo que alguien le crea pero si nos encuentra, Victor, si el desgraciado llega siquiera a sospechar que estoy aquí yo terminaré muerto haga lo que haga…

— ¡No!— gritó Victor con vehemencia, con fuerza—. No Yuri, no digas eso…

—Él intentará matarme de forma literal, sé que lo hará y si no lo hace así, de todos modos me hará morir si se lleva a mi Yua de mi lado…

—No, no lo permitiré ¿entiendes? Yo, yo no sé cómo lo haré pero sí sé que no pasará nada malo…

—Eres una persona llena de luz ¿sabes?— dijo Yuri mirando a Victor de forma fija, sin sentirse avergonzado por el hecho de que el otro hombre seguía sosteniendo su mano—. Las personas como tú siempre son difíciles de encontrar, te he contado una historia de terror y sin embargo, aun eres capaz de decirme que no pasará nada malo…

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi llamada te alteró a ese grado, Yuri, me siento tan culpable ahora, tan avergonzado. Sé que sueno como un estúpido diciendo que no pasará nada malo después de todo lo que has vivido pero Yuri, no estoy asustado. Quiero ayudarlos, quiero protegerlos…

—Me gustaría decirte que eso será fácil, pero no lo será— dijo Yuri intentando sonreír—. Quizá incluso sea un error establecernos en un solo lugar pero tú eres bueno para Yua, yo lo sé, lo veo todos los días. Hace rato ella dijo una palabra nueva y mi corazón se llenó de esperanza una vez más. Solo con imaginar que mi Yua será capaz de ser una niña normal gracias a ti y a los demás profesores, me siento capaz de enfrentarme a todo. Sé que mi Yua no habla porque hay algo que duele en su interior, después de todo, ella perdió a su madre. Sé que no la recuerda, sé que mi hermana siempre será una herida en su vida pero… quiero que mi Yua sane y por eso necesito dejar de huir. Yua necesita un lugar seguro, Victor, eso es lo que mi Yua necesita para poder dejar el pasado atrás ¿no crees?

—Yo quiero ser su lugar seguro, el patio de juegos de Maccachin puede ser ese sitio para ella y también para ti…

—Pero Victor…

—No, no Yuri, sin peros. Me dijiste que te diera mi respuesta después de escucharte y ya lo he hecho. Quiero ayudarte, quiero que seas feliz yo… Yuri Katsuki, lo siento por sonar como un loco cualquiera pero no puedo dejarte solo ¿entiendes? El mundo entero pudo haberte abandonado pero yo no podré, Yuri…

— ¿Por qué no? Yua y yo somos extraños para ti…

— Ya no, ya no lo son. Yuri, déjame ayudarte ¿sí? Yo tampoco quiero ser un extraño para ti. Solo… solo quiero estar cerca de ti, de los dos quiero decir…

—Eres extraño, Victor Nikiforov…— dijo Yuri sin apartar sus ojos color chocolate de su interlocutor.

—Es parte de mi encanto, Yuri Katsuki— dijo el ruso con una sonrisa alegre que hizo que las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaran de nuevo.

—Pero no menciones mi apellido fuera de aquí ¿quieres?— dijo Yuri sin gana alguna de negarse a aceptar la ayuda de Victor—. Y si todo se pone peligroso, tú deberás mantenerte a salvo, debes prometer que estarás a salvo y te olvidarás de todo esto y…

—No me hagas prometer cosas que sabes que no podré cumplir…

—Rebelde, ¿eh?

—Otra parte de mi encanto que debes conocer…

— ¿Quieres venir a cenar mañana también?— preguntó Yuri sin saber de dónde venía esa faceta suya tan atrevida.

—Y pasado mañana también…— respondió Victor sintiendo que sin duda alguna su vida había sido transformada para siempre.

—Ya veremos, director Nikiforov, ya veremos…

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio por un rato, sus ojos perdidos en la mirada del otro. Yuri no sentía miedo, de alguna forma extraña estar frente a Victor Nikiforov se sentía como estar por fin en el sitio adecuado y Yuri, quien sabía mucho de escapar y esconderse, supo también en aquel instante que no quería irse de aquel sitio que aquellos ojos azules estaban creando solo para él y donde la felicidad parecía ser algo posible a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a ella…


	6. I found someone

**Capítulo 6.** **I found someone with all the boxes that I want ticked…**

Victor suspiró profundamente antes de estirar sus brazos en el aire, buscando que sus músculos dejaran de protestar por haberse quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala del departamento de la familia Katsuki donde el hombre se había quedado a cargo del cuidado de Yua.

El hombre de los ojos azules sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando esa constancia tomó plena forma dentro de su mente. El hombre había pasado ahí la noche de aquel viernes cuidando de la pequeña Yua debido a que Yuri había tenido que salir del país de forma urgente.

El muchacho del cabello oscuro no había sido tan generoso con los detalles de aquel viaje, pero algo le decía a Victor que tenía que ver con Yua y con todos esos miedos callados que su padre se guardaba para sí de manera celosa. Victor había notado aquella semana que Yuri parecía más serio, sonreía menos. El joven se perdía a veces en medio de silencios profundos, silencios muy parecidos al que aquejaba a Yua quien siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre, pues la niña era sumamente sensible a los cambios de humor de Yuri, también había parecido más silenciosa y menos risueña aquellos días.

Lo que era más preocupante, es que Yuri había llevado consigo a sus tres amigos de confianza, razón por la que el joven padre le había pedido a Victor ayuda con el cuidado de Yua. Y aquella muestra de confianza sin límites había sido un innegable avance para Victor porque eso tenía que significar algo ¿no era así?

Sobra decir que Victor estaba preocupado por todo aquello. En los últimos días, Victor había sido un visitante constante al hogar de los Katsuki y todo el mundo (incluyéndolo a él, aunque intentaba no dejar que sus ensoñaciones se expandieran demasiado) estaba seguro de que algo estaba sucediendo con él y el joven padre japonés quien en realidad era bastante popular en el centro de cuidado infantil.

Pero la verdad, era que las cenas en casa de Yuri más que citas se sentían más bien como reuniones diarias con un buen amigo, un buen amigo que siempre está ahí para escucharte. Mila le había dicho a Victor que de seguir así estaría condenado a no ser nada más para Yuri que eso, un amigo y el hombre de los ojos azules estaba seguro de que con eso no bastaría jamás.

Lo cierto era que en aquellos días, a medida que él y Yuri iban conociéndose más, acercándose el uno al otro de firma inevitable, Victor sentía la terrible urgencia de tomarlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás. Porque entre más lo miraba, entre más lo escuchaba, Victor se daba cuenta de que Yuri era esa persona con la que jamás había soñado, esa persona que no estaba esperando y que sin embargo cumplía con todos los requisitos para quedarse a vivir en su corazón. Era como si por sí sola, la existencia de Yuri Katsuki fuera un enorme "aprobado" en la lista de cualidades necesarias para dueño de su corazón:

Sonrisa encantadora y ojos llenos de brillo vida: Yuri los tenía.

Dulzura, ternura, fuerza y belleza: Yuri rebozaba de ellos.

La decisión de seguir adelante a pesar de que la vida podría de verdad llegar a ser una mierda: sí, sin duda Yuri excedía los límites en esa área.

Capacidad de amar sin límites y sin condiciones: Yuri Katsuki podría doctorarse si quisiera en ello.

Mirada que desarma, que desnuda el alma, que te hace desear poder quedarte en ella por siempre: sí, sí y mil veces sí. Yuri Katsuki tenía la mirada más bella en la que alguien pudiera perderse.

Y sobre todo, Victor estaba seguro de que él era alguien especial en esos ojos. Hacía días que la mirada de Yuri se hacía más suave y su voz se volvía dulce al estar con él. A veces el hombre de los ojos azules cometía el atrevimiento de tomar la mano del pelinegro quien solo sonreía y se abandonaba a ese contacto haciendo que Victor se preguntara toda la noche qué pasaría si se atreviera a más.

¿Yuri lo correría a patadas de su casa si por ejemplo, lo tomaba entre sus brazos por un largo rato? ¿Yuri lo odiaría si le dijese que su deslumbramiento inicial estaba convirtiéndose en un enamoramiento profundo, alocado y brillante que lo hacía sentirse como el rey del universo entero para después hundirlo en el más miserable de los abismos cuando Victor se daba cuenta de que quizá ninguna de sus estúpidas ilusiones se haría realidad? ¿Y si lo besaba? ¿Si algún día Victor perdía la cordura y simplemente lo besaba?

El hombre ruso sonrió de forma avergonzada al pensar en aquello pero a veces el deseo de tocar los labios de Yuri era terriblemente fuerte, casi irresistible y él sabía que Yuri sabía del deseo que había en sus ojos cuando, en momentos especiales de sus conversaciones, el pelinegro se quedaba quieto y Victor miraba sus labios sin saber qué demonios hacer porque Yuri le parecía tan puro y también tan frágil.

¿Cómo saber que un beso suyo no empeoraría la de por si complicada vida de Yuri? ¿Cómo demonios estar seguro de que aquello que sentía por Yuri no le haría daño a ese hombre dulce que parecía haber sufrido ya demasiado? ¿Existía una forma de saber a ciencia cierta si Victor podía llegar a ser algo más que solo dolor en la vida de alguien que sabía mucho de eso?

—Ese es el problema, querido, que no hay certezas— le había dicho Christophe Giacometti, su mejor amigo quien había vuelto apenas de Suiza aquella semana luego de pasar tiempo con su familia.

Chris era de hecho, la persona que le había aconsejado seguir su sueño de convertirse en dueño del patio de juegos de Maccachin y por supuesto, Chris era la única persona frente a la cual Victor podía exponerse en toda su ridícula adoración por la existencia de Yuri Katsuki.

—Es lo que me han dicho todos— había respondido Victor—. Y no te ofendas, pero es una mierda…

—Lo sé, es por ello que yo estoy feliz de no haber caído en las garras de cupido— dijo Chris con una falsa mueca de espanto.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de sentir algo así— había susurrado Victor con la mirada azul llena de sinceridad y ese fue el instante en el que su mejor amigo se dio cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos—. En todos estos años he descuidado tantas cosas y el amor era la menor de mis preocupaciones…

—Bueno, bueno, sabemos por experiencia (y no mía, de los demás) que esas cosas no se planean— suspiró Chris—. Pero venga, muchacho, si ese señor K. es tan especial, quizá el riesgo vale la pena…

—No me da miedo el riesgo, yo me arriesgaría completamente por él, Chris, por él y por su hija…

—Vaya, vaya, con que estás dispuesto a ser padre también— dijo Chris entre risas—. Pero no me sorprende, creo que siempre quieres entregarle aquello que tú no tuviste a las personas que te importan…

—¿Lo que yo no tuve?

—Una familia de verdad, Victor…— dijo el chico suizo con una sonrisa enternecida en los labios—. Y creo que eso es completamente romántico y la verdad es que me das asco…

—Pero no quiero lastimarlo ¿entiendes? Por eso necesito estar seguro de que yo soy lo que él necesita…

—En realidad creo que lo que quieres es que él te necesite— dijo Chris de forma sabia—. Y creo que eso ya ocurre ¿no es así? Él se abrió a ti por una buena razón.

—¿Qué razón?

—No sé, imbécil, pregúntale a él— respondió Chris haciendo reír a Victor—. Mi querido, Vitya ¿has intentando algo llamado confesión de amor?

—¡No! Se supone que, bueno, ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo ¿sabes?

—Eso es obvio…

—¿Alguno de tus sabios consejos que pueda usarse en casos como este?— preguntó Victor con la mirada esperanzada.

—¿Desde cuándo doy sabios consejos?— dijo Chris riendo alegremente.

—Desde que eres la única persona que no se ríe de mí al verme en este estado…

—¡Pero sí me estoy riendo de ti!

—Bueno sí, pero… todo mi personal sabe que el señor K. me hace perder el aliento y sé que se ríen de mí a escondidas pero nadie me ayuda. Vamos Chris, de los dos tú eres quien ha tenido más experiencia en estos casos, tu cumpleaños es en San Valentín ¡por dios!

—Sí, pero eso no me hace hijo de cupido ¿entiendes? Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que dicen que en las batallas del amor siempre se trata de un solo hombre en contra del universo— dijo Chris con un tono dramático que hizo que Victor sonriera—. Lo cual claro equivale a decir que no importa lo que yo o el mundo podamos decir al respecto de tu enamoramiento, Vitya. Solo tú sabrás cuándo es el momento de abrirte al señor K. en todos los sentidos…

—¡Chris!

—¡Ay vamos, no me digas que no te encantaría abrirte a él de ese modo también!

Los dos estuvieron riendo un largo rato después de eso. A Victor le gustaba hablar con Chris porque de algún modo, cuando se ponía a tontear con su amigo del mismo modo en el que lo habían hecho desde que se habían conocido en la universidad, todo era menos confuso y su corazón ardía en esperanzas de poder lograr ser otra cosa en la vida de Yuri Katsuki.

Y aunque su ansiedad había disminuido un poco después de hablar con Chris, Victor seguía sin saber qué demonios hacer. No sabía si era hora de dar el primer paso. No sabía si estaba violando una de las sagradas reglas del manual acerca de cómo acercarte a la persona que puede ser el amor de tu vida con su impaciencia pero sí estaba seguro de que a medida que el tiempo pasara, Victor se encontraría volviendo a pensar que Yuri Katsuki era lo mejor que le había pasado al universo desde su creación.

—Vicchan…— dijo una voz adormilada a sus espaldas y ese fue el momento en el que el ruso decidió que ya había tenido suficiente drama interno por un día y que era momento de volver a la realidad.

—Hola bonita, ¿dormiste bien?— preguntó Victor a la niña que intentaba sonreírle en medio de un bostezo.

Yua llevaba consigo el bolso en forma de caniche que siempre abrazaba con fuerza y sus ojos marrones lucían algo rojos y cansados.

—¿Papá?— preguntó Yua mirando a su alrededor con algo de tristeza.

—Papá no ha llegado todavía, él y tu tío Kenjirou llegarán en la tarde— respondió Victor caminando a ella para tomarla con cuidado entre sus brazos— ¿Quieres desayunar? ¿Dónde dejaste a Maccachin?

Yua sonrió y señaló su habitación y Victor supo que seguramente su enorme caniche seguía dormido entre las sabanas de la pequeña quien se había negado a separarse de él. Victor no había tenido corazón para hacerlo después de que Yua llorara cuando Yuri le dijo que tendría que salir de viaje aquella noche. Era más que evidente que Yua no estaba acostumbrada a separarse de su padre y Victor podía imaginarse lo difícil que seguramente era aquello para la niña pues, incluso él estaba extrañando a Yuri como un idiota.

—Papá lejos…— dijo Yua de pronto y Victor la miró con sorpresa porque cada nueva palabra dicha por Yua era como un verdadero milagro.

—Lo sé, es difícil no verlo ¿verdad?— preguntó el hombre mientras sentaba a Yua en su silla alta y empezaba a preparar su desayuno con calma.

—¿Vicchan?— lo llamó la niña mirándolo de forma seria después de unos minutos—. Duele…

—¿Duele?— preguntó Victor acercándose a ella de forma preocupada— ¿Dónde duele, Yua?

—Papá lejos…— dijo la pequeña y sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas—. Papá lejos…

—¡Oh, mi cielo!— dijo el hombre olvidándose del desayuno para tomar a la niña entre sus brazos—. Claro que duele, pero estará bien. Papá vendrá en unas horas, papá no se fue para siempre, Yua.

—¿No?— preguntó la pequeña entre sollozos.

—No, papá jamás te dejaría— dijo Victor mientras la mecía entre sus brazos—. Papá debe estar extrañándote también, a papá no le gustaría verte llorar porque su corazón dolerá como el tuyo…

—¡No, papá no!— dijo Yua llorando con más intensidad y Victor empezó a pasear por el departamento para intentar tranquilizar a la niña.

—Está bien, preciosa…— dijo el hombre sintiendo las lágrimas de Yua en su hombro—. No podemos llamarle a papá porque debe estar ocupado ahora pero él vendrá, Yua, ya no falta tanto. Vamos a prepararle una comida enorme ¿está bien? Vamos a recibir a papá con una enorme sonrisa porque seguro estará cansado. Y le cantaremos una canción ¿sí Yua? Le cantaremos una canción y él estará feliz de vernos de nuevo ¿no crees?

Yua se aferró al cuello de Victor con fuerza y el hombre de los ojos azules sintió que la pequeña asentía a sus palabras, y el hombre suspiró un tanto aliviado. Él sabía cómo calmar ese tipo de llanto desesperado que solo un niño es capaz de producir sin filtros de ningún tipo pero aun así era difícil ver llorar a aquella pequeña que sentía con fuerza la ausencia de su padre debido seguramente a que Yuri siempre había estado con ella, Yuri era la única constante en su vida.

Y entonces Victor entendió lo que Yuri le había dicho días atrás: " _si Sato la aleja de mí, eso me matará",_ y el hombre de los ojos azules supo que lo mismo le ocurriría a Yua si llegaban a separarla del hombre que era el único padre que ella había conocido.

Poco a poco, la tormenta de llanto fue amainando y Victor sonrió cuando Yua se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos en medio de sus lágrimas.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?— preguntó él con suavidad y Yua asintió mientras suspiraba—. Vamos a desayunar ahora ¿sí? Después vamos a cambiarnos, jugaremos con Maccachin y ¿qué te parece si por fin estrenamos el teclado musical que compró el tío Kenji? Apuesto a que morirá de alegría al saber que soy yo el que te ayudó a aprender a tocarlo…

Victor sonrió con algo de diversión en sus labios. Él sabía que Kenjirou Minami sentía por él la misma simpatía que sentía por el padre biológico de Yua pero eso era algo que él no podía evitar, así que había decidido no darle demasiada importancia. Era más que evidente que el señor Minami y él miraban a Yuri del mismo modo, es decir, que los dos estaban enamorados de él pero quizá, solo quizá Yuri solo miraba de forma especial a cierto ruso afortunado…

El hombre de los ojos azules suspiró burlándose de sus últimos pensamientos y después de que Yua comiera su desayuno, llevó a la niña a su habitación donde sorprendentemente Maccachin seguía dormido ajeno a todo el drama matutino, roncando suavemente sobre la alfombra rosa que cubría el suelo.

—A veces eres una vergüenza, Macca— dijo Victor con cariño, al tiempo que dejaba a Yua de pie en el suelo y no le sorprendió ver que la niña corría a abrazar al perro buscando que éste la reconfortara también.

Maccachin pareció despertarse por completo al sentir a Yua al lado de su cuerpo puesto que, después de bostezar una última vez, el caniche empezó a mover la cola y a lamer las mejillas de Yua donde aún había restos de lágrimas. La pequeña rio con un poco más de ánimo al sentir que Maccachin cobraba vida una vez más y acto seguido, Victor aprovechó el momento para buscar un conjunto de ropa limpia para la niña quien, en unas horas más, podría correr de forma feliz a los brazos de su padre y Victor suspiró pensando que a él también le gustaría correr a los brazos de Yuri sin que le importara nada.

Victor se rio una vez más de sí mismo y sus dramáticos pensamientos y después de vestir a Yua con un sencillo conjunto de color verde, los dos se pusieron manos a la obra en la cocina y Victor notó con alegría que Yua se distraía de verdad amasando la mezcla de harina que Victor utilizaría para preparar piroshki. Y no solo la pequeña estaba distrayéndose, el paso de las horas hasta la llegada de Yuri se sentía menos lento cuando los dos estaban haciendo algo.

Después de preparar la comida y de almorzar un emparedado de mermelada, Victor y Yua abrieron el teclado que el buen tío Kenji había puesto a su disposición y no fue ninguna sorpresa para Victor descubrir que Yua tenía una intuición innata a la hora de dejar que sus manitas danzaran por las teclas del instrumento que hacía que la niña sonriera como si sus lágrimas jamás hubieran existido.

—He estado componiendo una canción para papá, algo así como un regalo…— dijo Victor de pronto atrayendo la mirada de Yua hacia su rostro.

— ¿Papá feliz?— preguntó Yua y Victor volvió a maravillarse de nuevo de los frutos que el trabajo de la profesora Yuko Nishigori estaba teniendo en las habilidades comunicativas de Yua.

—Eso espero, yo también quiero que papá Yuri sea feliz— afirmó Victor sonriendo con dulzura— ¿Qué podemos hacer para que papá sea siempre feliz, Yua?

—Vicchan y papá…— dijo la niña con convicción—. Papá feliz. Vicchan casa.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó Victor y algo en su corazón se agitó porque Yua estaba empezando a formar oraciones de verdad.

—Vicchan casa— dijo ella de nuevo y Victor notó que Yua estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por poder comunicarse con él—. Papá feliz, papá y Vicchan.

— ¿Él de verdad se siente feliz de tenerme en casa? ¿Papá Yuri es feliz si estoy con él? — preguntó Victor sin importarle que su ahora confidente de amor tuviera tres años y fuera hija del hombre que le hacía desear mil cosas.

Yua asintió con convicción y Victor sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Aquello le daba fuerza de algún modo. Aquella conversación con Yua estaba llenando su corazón de esperanza.

— ¿Y Yua?— preguntó Victor con suavidad— ¿Yua es feliz de que Vicchan esté en casa? ¿No vas a enojarte si te digo que quiero a papá Yuri?

—No, no…— dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa—. Yua feliz. Papá feliz.

— ¿Quieres escuchar la canción?— preguntó el hombre de los ojos azules sonriendo como iluminado sin poder evitarlo y la niña asintió con fuerza—. Seguro que podemos cantarla para papá antes de la cena pero no hay que invitar al tío Kenji ¿está bien?

Yua rio debido al guiño que Victor le dedicó y asintió a las palabras del ruso. La niña se acomodó después al lado de Victor quien comenzó a hacer sonar las teclas con facilidad, dibujando una sonrisa en la cara de la pequeña quien amaba la música, amaba las canciones y en ese momento se imaginaba cantando esa canción para su padre quien quizá ahora no estaba lejos ya.

Victor comenzó a cantar sin dejar de producir la melodía dulce que era acompañada por una letra ciertamente apasionada, transparente, una letra que seguramente Yua no entendía del todo pero que la niña escuchaba con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios como si esa fuera la señal de que ella sabía que Victor de verdad quería hacer feliz a su padre.

—¡Otra!— dijo Yua cuando Victor terminó con la canción y el eco de las palabras dulces que había cantado se perdió en medio de la casa vacía de los Katsuki.

—¿Quieres escuchar otra vez la canción de papá?— preguntó Victor riendo alegremente— ¿Crees que le guste?

—Papá feliz…— dijo Yua entre risas— ¡Otra!

Victor asintió y siguió tocando la canción de Yuri hasta que Yua comenzó a tararearla, hasta que aquella canción se volvió un secreto entre los dos, hasta que la canción pareció convertirse en un lazo donde el destino de los dos y también el de Yuri acaban de anudarse por completo.

La música siguió pues su curso hasta que, sin saber muy bien cómo había pasado, Yua se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Victor, quien recargó su espalda en el sillón de la sala y después también se quedó dormido sin notarlo mientras Maccachin se echaba a su lado como protegiendo a su dueño y a la pequeña niña de una sorpresa del exterior. Pero nada molestó el sueño tranquilo de los tres. No hubo pesadillas, no hubo sueños amargos.

Fue Yuri Katsuki quien los encontró a los tres de aquel modo y el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír con el alma llena de ternura al mirarlos así. Afuera, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Detroit y el corazón de Yuri, que parecía estar también lleno de una pesada oscuridad ahora que había más cosas por las cuales preocuparse, pareció descansar un poco al contemplar aquella imagen: su pequeña hija durmiendo tranquila y segura entre los brazos del director Nikiforov quien parecía tan lejano, pacifico e inocente mientras dormía.

Yuri sintió el familiar tirón en el corazón al contemplarlo y no pudo evitar suspirar. Porque Victor Nikiforov le provocaba mil cosas, porque Victor Nikiforov le hacía sentir mil cosas y en ese momento Yuri supo que quería contemplarlo así una y mil veces: cerca de él, cerca de Yua, dentro de su mundo que si bien era un caos tenía la buena costumbre de ordenarse cuando Victor estaba ahí.

El joven Katsuki dejó sus zapatos a la entrada del departamento y colgó su saco elegante en el perchero antes de acercarse a ellos con paso sigiloso. Yuri quería seguir mirándolos un rato más así que se sentó frente a ellos y se dedicó a sonreír. Ahora se sentía tranquilo. Después de todo lo que había tenido que escuchar en aquel viaje, era como si Yua y Victor alejaran de él todo el ruido innecesario y lo hicieran olvidarse de todas esas cosas que no sabía cómo resolver.

Yuri sonrió con algo de tristeza y exhaló un suspiro profundo. El muchacho cerró los ojos y dejó que la cercanía de aquellas dos personas que significaban el mundo entero para él curara las heridas de su corazón que habían sido abiertas de nuevo, y cuando sus ojos marrones volvieron a contemplar la luz, un par de ojos azules estaban mirándolo y Yuri encontró que el rostro recién despierto de Victor Nikiforov era de verdad algo digno de contemplarse.

—Hola…—dijo Victor y extendió su mano hacia Yuri quien no dudó en aferrarse a ella porque él sabía que necesitaba ese calor.

—Hola…—respondió Yuri y cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Victor una sonrisa alegre apareció en sus labios.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Victor notando que Yuri lucia cansado y tenso.

—Ahora sí…— dijo él sin soltarlo.

—Te extrañamos…—susurró Victor para no despertar a Yua.

—Yo también los extrañé…

— ¿A los dos?

—Sí, a los dos…

—La próxima vez, llévanos contigo…

—Los llevé conmigo, a los dos…— dijo Yuri señalando el lugar en su pecho donde en ese instante su corazón latía de forma acompasada.

Victor sonrió de forma deslumbrante y el brillo de su sonrisa se contagió a Yuri quien por esa noche no quería pensar en lo que vendría, no quería pensar en que su vida se pondría más difícil. Aquella noche, él solo quería ser aquel joven padre que volvía a casa después de un día largo y pesado, ese padre que siempre sería reconfortado por aquellos ojos azules. Solo eso, aquella noche quería ser solamente eso porque lo que el mañana traería, necesitaría toda la luz de la sonrisa de Victor Nikiforov para poder iluminar todas esas sombras que seguían persiguiéndolo como ese destino del que nadie lo ayudaría a escapar...


End file.
